Recueil OS 2
by juu-densi
Summary: Un second recueil d'OS mais cette fois si plus sérieux. Essentiellement du densi mais pas que. Venez découvrir mes écrits pour en savoir plus.
1. OS 1: tu es l'un des n'autres

Donc voilà j'ai décidé de regrouper tous mes one shot, pour qu'ils se suivent dans une même endroit ^^ (un recueil quoi ^^)

Je vais les posté dans l'ordre que j'ai écrits. Il n'y a pas de liens (ou exceptionnellement) entre chaque one shot (ou avec d'autre écrits que j'ai fait). Comme je l'ai déja dit j'ai un blog (ou vous pouvez retrouver l'ensemble de mes écrits).

Voilà, j'avais déjà posté cet OS, mais je vais supprimé l'autre pour laisser que celui ci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tu es l'un des n'autre.<span>** _

Un soir dans la ville de Los Angeles, le lieutenant Marty Deeks, rentré de 3 semaines d'infiltration avec la police de Los Angeles. Il était épuisé, la mission avait était éprouvante. Il avait du infiltré un réseau de trafic d'être humain. Si au début ça c'était bien passé, rapidement les choses avaient mal tourné et comme toujours la police l'avais laissé tombé. Il avait du se débrouillé seul pour sauver sa peau. Bien sur il aurait put contacter ses collègues du NCIS mais ils ne voulais pas leur attirer des ennuies et il avait peur qu'il le prenne pour un nul pas capable de se débrouiller seul.  
>Il s'écroula sur son lit bien décidé a rattraper les heures de sommeils en retard.<br>Malheureusement son téléphone, ou plutôt la personne au bout du fil, en avait décidé autrement.

**Deeks:***décrochant* Allo?  
><strong>...<strong>: salut partenaire!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: *souriant* Fern!  
><strong>Kensi<strong>:*faussement exaspéré* Deeks ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Avoue que ça t' as manqué!  
><strong>Kensi<strong>:*changeant de sujet* Ça va? Tu es bien rentré?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Comment tu sais que j'ai fini ma mission?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Je sais tous shaggy...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Vraiment?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *riant * J'avoue c'est Hetty...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Cette femme sait tout...un vrai ninja.

A ces mots les 2 partenaires rirent de bon cœur.

**Kensi**: *Reprenant son sérieux* Sinon, comment tu cas? Tous ces bien passé?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:*évasif* Ça va, une affaire banal!  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *inquiète* Deeks...Dis moi la vérité...Tu n'es pas blessé?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Non ça va, je devais infiltrer un trafic d'être humain mais ma couverture à sauté...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Et tes collègues? Ils ne t'ont pas aidés?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:*riant jaune* Tu parles ils ont fuient des les premières complications...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>*énervé* Quoi?! Mais à quoi ils servent! Pourquoi tu nous à pas appelé?!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça...Et...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>:*comprenant* Deeks, tu fais partie de cette équipe , tu es l'un des n'autre! Mais toi ça dans la tête. Je sais qu'on te taquine beaucoup, mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien...C'est pas par ce que tu es un lieutenant de la police qu'on va te laisser dans les ennuies, tu es mon partenaire et j'ai confiance en toi quelque soit ta formation.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:*souriant* Donc tu m'aimes bien?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *soupirant* tu crois que je prendrais de tes nouvelles si c'étais pas le cas?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Tu m'as manqué kens'  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Toi aussi...

Un silence s'installa entre les 2 partenaires. Chacun écoutant la respiration rassurante de l'autre, soulagé que savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouvé et en un seul morceau.

**Kensi:** Deeks? Pourquoi tu n'as signé les papiers pour devenir un agent du ncis?  
><strong>Deeks:<strong>*surpris* Comment? Comment tu sais?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: J'avais plus de papier pour les rapport alors j'ai voulu t'en prendre un...J'ai trouvé les documents dans ton bureau...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Ha...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Rassure toi j'ai rien dit aux autres...  
><strong>Deek<strong>s: Merci!  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Alors?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place au ncis, enfin pas vraiment...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *peiné*. Deeks, tu as ta place je te l'ai dit tu es l'un des n'autre... J'ai autant, si ce n'est même plus, confiance en toi qu'en Callen ou Sam. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour assurez mes arrières et que je peut compter sur toi quoiqu'il arrive...Je suis désolé si j'ai pu de faire douter...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: oui mais Sam et Callen...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Ils sont trop fières pour te le dire! Tu es un flic excellent! Tu es un des meilleures en infiltration et je suis sure que tu serais un des meilleur si tu rejoignait le NCIS.  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Tu le penses vraiment?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Oui, je ne voudrais en aucun cas changer de partenaire...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:*souriant* Merci...Mais si je signe ca changerais quoi? Mis a part le fait que tu m'auras tous le temps sur le dos? Tu penses être prête a me supporter ?  
><strong>Kens<strong>i*riant* Je prend le risque... *Sérieusement*, j'aurais plus à angoisser à l'idée que tu parte pour le LAPD... A l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sans que je puisse faire quelque chose... Je veut pas te perdre tu compte trop pour moi...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:*tendrement* Kens' je t'ai promis que je ne me ferais pas tué...je te laisserais pas...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *avec émotion* Signe les papiers, s'il te plais...Réfléchis y au moins...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Je te le promet.. Je te vois lundi ?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: oui... A lundi partenaire.

Sur ces mots Kensi raccrocha, laissant Deeks perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Après de longues minutes le lieutenant pros son téléphone .<p>

**...:** Allo?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: J'ai pris une décision... Je vais démissionner de mon poste actuel... Je voudrais rejoindre le NCIS en tant qu'agent.  
><strong>Hetty:<strong> Il était temps Monsieur Deeks...Il était temps.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est un des premier one shot que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Donnez moi vos avis afin que je m'améliore. Désolé pour ceux qui l'avait déjà lu.<p>

Désolé pour les fautes

A bientôt

Juu'


	2. OS 2: A nos agents partis trop tôt

Un deuxième (déjà mis aussi).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne (re)lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>A nos agents disparus<strong>

**O.S 2**

Hetty avait instauré un jours spécial au sein de l'OPS du NCIS. C'était le jour des mémoires, jour ou toutes les activités étaient suspendu afin que tous les agents rendent hommage à leurs collèges disparus.

C'est pourquoi kensi se trouvait de si bonne heure au cimetière de Los Angeles. En effet même si toute l'équipe y retournerait l'après midi, elle voulait se trouver seule sur les tombe de ses trois collègues disparus.

Mais elle ne resta pas seule bien longtemps, car une jeune homme la rejoint rapidement.

Kensi n'était pas surprise de le voir là, ils avaient pris l'habitude de venir ensemble sur ses tombes, pour voir, parler à leurs collègues mais aussi amis partis rejoindre les anges trop tôt.

...: *se plaçant aux côtés de kensi*Tu es arrivées tôt.

Kensi: Oui je ne pouvais plus dormir...

...: Je comprend...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, qui observés en silence les pierres tombales.

Finalement le jeune homme brisa ce silence.

...: Même après des années c'est toujours aussi douloureux...

Kensi: Oui...Ils sont partis trop vite...Vous me manquez les gars...Dom, tu était trop jeune, et tu es mort tel un héros...Tu as sauvé la vie de Sam et il te le sera toujours reconnaissant, sa famille aussi... Renko, tu as toujours étais là, tu étais dans ma première équipe et dans la deuxième aussi, mais le travail a voulu que nous soyons séparés...Mais malgré la distance tu as toujours veillé sur moi, toujours pris de mes nouvelles...Tu étais une personne bien et un grand ami, le meilleure...Sullivan, mon premier partenaire, c'est grâce à toi que je suis l'agent que je suis aujourd'hui, tu m'as énormément appris, mais le destin a voulus que tu t'en aille trop tôt, laissant un vide derrière toi...Tu fut le premier agent qu' Hetty est perdu, le premier "enfant qu'elle est perdu...Je sais que la blessure que ta perte lui a causé ne cicatrisera probablement jamais... Mais je sais que de là où vous êtes vous veillés sur nous, sur notre famille tel que le ferait des anges gardiens...

A présent les larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeunes femme. Son ami lui pris la main afin de la réconforter. Il pris la parole à son tours.

...: Je suis pas très doué pour ça mais je vous le dois bien... Les gars, vous m'avez toujours acceptés comme l'un des votre, malgré que je ne soit pas un agent de terrain. Dès le début vous m'avez considéré comme l'un des votre. Et vous voir mourir impuissant derrière mon écran et la chose la plus difficile que j'ai vécu...

Eric ne put continuer sa phrase, les mots étaient bloqué dans sa gorge Kensi se tourna alors vers lui.

Kensi: Je suis sur qu'ils sont fiers de toi de là haut, comme on l'ait tous ici.

Eric: Merci... Ils me manquent, je repense parfois à l'époque où on c'est renconté, dans l'équipe de Sullivan, toi, Renko et moi...Malgré nos différences, on devenus amis, et je ne le regrette pas, même si j'ai toujours peur de vous perdre...C'est difficile d'avoir pour meilleurs amis, des "héros" qui sauvent le monde.

Eric s'interrompis un instant, échangeant un regard et un sourire avec son amie. Il reprit alors.

Eric: Mais au fond je pense que ces pertes nous on permis d'être ce que l'on est aujourd'hui, elles nous ont permis de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, qui ont changés les choses,d'une des plus belle façon qui soit...

A ces dernières paroles kensi porta instinctivement sa main gauche sur son ventre rebondi.

Kensi: A se propos, avec Marty, on voudrait que tu soit le parrain du bébé...

Eric:*souriant*: C'est avec grand plaisir. Vous connaissez le sexe?

Kensi: Non, on veut garder la surprise, mais on à choisis le prénom...Gabriel(le); en hommages à nos anges partis trop tôt...

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez! Donnez moi vos avis c'est important pour moi.

Désolé pour les fautes.

Juu'


	3. OS 3: Une infiltration périlleuse

Enfaite j'avais écris cet os avant le précédant mais c'est pas grave ^^ Et je l'avais aussi posté.

C'était pour un concours organiser sur skyrock avec pour thème: Vous devrez mettre en scène un des couples ( Kensi et Deeks; Nell et Eric; Sam et Michelle, Callen et qui vous voulez). Ils sont en danger lors d'une mission sous couverture, et risquent de mourir tout les deux.

P.S: Pas de mort des personnages.

* * *

><p><strong>Une infiltration périlleuse.<strong>

L'agent Kensi Blye fut réveillé par un violent mal de tête, ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle ne reconnut pas le lieu ou elle se trouvé.  
>C'était une petite pièce sombre et glaciale. Se redressant sa tête se mit à tourner violemment, elle porta sa main à son front et découvris du sang.<br>Elle observa doucement la pièce et aperçu son coéquipier étendu au sol, elle se précipita vers lui pour vérifié son pou. Elle souffla de soulagement en le sentant battre sous ses doigts.  
>Elle réfléchis alors , comment avaient ils atterris ici...<p>

_Flash-back_

On était mardi matin les agents sam hannah et G callen s'entrainer dans le gymnase tendis que kensi blye finissais un rapport. Le lieutenant Marty deeks fis alors son entrée...

**Deeks**: Hey, Fern!  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Deeks,arr...

Kensi n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sifflement parvint a leurs oreilles. Les 2coéquipiers échangèrenr un regard avant de monter au centre des opérations ou ils furent rejoint par les 2 autres agents de terrain de l'ops.

**Sam**: Accepte ta défaite G.  
><strong>Callen<strong>: C'est pas de ma faute j'était déconcentré et ensuite Eric à siffler et...  
><strong>Sam<strong>: C'est ça...tu as toujours des excuses...  
><strong>Hetty<strong>: *se raclant la gorge* Messieurs!  
><strong>Callensam**: Désolé.  
><strong>Hetty<strong>: *se tournant vers les deux informaticiens* Allez y! On vous écoute!  
><strong>Eric<strong>: Alors voilà...  
><strong>Nell<strong>: *le coupant* voila le caporal Eddy Fly, il a était retrouvé mort d'une balle dans la tête chez lui.  
><strong>Callen<strong>: Une exécution?  
><strong>Eric:<strong> Oui, il devait de l'argent à un prêteur sur gage de Venice Beach...  
><strong>Nell<strong>: Qui à engagé un tueur à gage, pour l'éliminer et récupérer l'argent.  
><strong>Hetty<strong>: Ce tueur à gage se nomme Jason Parker, il est connu dans ce milieu, on pense qu'il est a l'origine de nombreux autres meurtre. Il a sous sont commandement d'autre tueur à gage. C'est pour cela que Miss Blye et Monsieur Deeks vont s'infiltrer comme un couple de tueur à gage, afin de démanteler ce réseau, et faire tomber Jason Parker..

_Fin du flash back._

Peut à peut les souvenirs revenaient en la mémoire de Kensi. Il avait réussis à s'intégrer facilement au réseau. Ils avaient presque terminé leur mission quand Parker avait découvert la supercherie. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux enfermés dans cette pièce lugubre. Kensi fut sorti de ces pensée par son partenaire qui se réveillé.

**Deeks:** *doucement* Hey, Fern.**..**  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Deeks... Comment ça va?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: *se redressant* Un affreux mal de tête...Et toi?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Pareil...  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> *touchant le flanc de Kensi* Kens' tu saigne...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *Surprise* J'avais pas vu... Mais entre ce mal de tête et ce froid...  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Il faut sortir d'ici avant de mourir de froid... Ou d'autre chose...

Ils partirent tous deux dans leur pensées. Ils savaient que si leurs coéquipiers ne les retrouvaient pas rapidement ils allaient y rester. Ils finiraient par s'épuiser et s'endormir et le mélange entre le froid et leur traumatisme crânien leurs seraient fatal.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent le lieutenant marty deeks émis un petit sifflement de douleur faisant sursauter sa partenaire.<p>

**Kensi**: *inquiète* Deeks? Ça va?  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis princesse, je pense que j'ai une côté cassé ne t'inquiète pas.  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Ok. *pousse un soupir*  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Et toi? Tu en as déjà marre d'être coincé ici avec moi?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *avec un sourire forcé* Non, ça pourrais être pire..  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Merci ça me va droit au coeur... Sérieusement c'est quoi le problème?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *hésitante* c'est juste que je suis un peut claustrophobe, et la pièce est vraiment pas très grande...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Ok... Je suis sur que la cavalerie va pas tarder...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> J'espère... Mais en attendant il faut qu'on s'occupe, on doit pas s'endormir.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Tu as raison... Tu propose quoi? *ajouta t'il avec un sourire narquois*  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *le frappant à l'épaule* pas se genre d'occupation! Je veut dire on doit se tenir éveillé en discutant... *voyant le regard de son partenaire* juste en discutant! Tu pense qu'à ça!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Quoi?! C'est même pas vrai!  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Vraiment?! Tu as jamais pensé à ça? Même pas hiers? Ou même encore ce matin?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>:* changeant de sujet* Sinon tu veut parler de quoi?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Je sais pas c'est toit le moulin à parole!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: souriant à pleine dents* Touché!  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Touché!  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Kens'! On déjà eu ce débat... Bref... Je sais! On peut faire un jeu de questions réponses... Je pose une question tu y répons et inversement!  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> D'accord...Commence!  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Ta couleur préféré?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Sérieusement?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Bha oui, je commence par du moins personnel, pour finir par les questions plus intime.  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *roulant des yeux* Je te jure...Alors le vert.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Vraiment?! Pourtant vu le nombres de plantes que tu as tué...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Hé!Bon à moi...Pourquoi tu as arrêté d'être avocat?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Tu commences fort! En faite, je voulais être avocat pour aire la justice, pour envoyer des mec comme mon père en prison...Mais au début j'était juste commis f'office, du coup je me retrouver à devoir défendre les mauvaise personnes...Je voulais pas avoir ça sur la conscience, et en plus ça m'ennuyer, je préfère être sur le terrain.  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Tu as fais le bon choix.  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> Oui...En plus sans ça tu m'aurais jamais connus Fern... Bon à moi,vu que t'as tapé direct dans le perso moi aussi...Ta plus grande peur...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *Baissant les yeux* perdre les personnes que j'aime...*plus bas sans que Deeks ne l'entende* toi...  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> *Sentant le malaise de sa partenaire* Hum...Désolé...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> T'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fais..

Le petit jeu continua encore un moment, les deux partenaires finirent par discuter tranquillement oubliant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. La discussion bascula sur la vie sentimentale de chacun d'eux.

**Deeks:** Mis à part Jack, tu n'as jamais eu d'autre histoire?  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Non..C'était la première vraie histoire, j'était encore jeune quand je l'ai rencontré..Depuis, j'ai jamais eu de relation aussi sérieuse...Et toi?  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: J'ai eu plusieurs relation, mais je crois que j'ai encore jamais connu le véritable amour...  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Tu trouveras, et cette fille auras beaucoup de chance...Tu es une bonnes personnes...  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Merci...

Le silence regagna la pièce, chacun repartis dans ces pensées. Ils avaient tous deux peur de ne pas s'en sortir, et ils savaient que si leurs coéquipiers ne venaient pas rapidement ils finirais par mourir, de froid ou de leurs blessures.  
>L'agent Deeks sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus douloureuse à cause de la côté cassé, et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'inquiétait pour sa partenaire qui avait perdu du sang à cause de sa blessure.<br>Quand à l'agent Blye elle avait de plus en plus de mal à resté éveillé, ses yeux commencés à se fermer et elle tremblait à cause du froid.  
>Son partenaire la pris dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent se tenir mutuellement chaud. Kensi n'avais pas cherché à le repoussé, trop fatiguée pour protester. Et puis elle devait se l'avouer elle aimer être dans les bras de son coéquipier, et ami.<p>

**Deeks**:*secouant doucement Kensi* Hey, princesse ne t'endors pas.  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: *faiblement* Je sais mais c'est dur.. Je commence à étouffer.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Tient le coup kens'..s'il te plais...pour moi...Kensi je veut te dire que si on sort pas je suis content d'avoir passé mes derniers instant avec toi...même si on est coincé dans ce foutu sous sol.  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *plantant son regard vairons dans celui de son partenaire* On va s'en sortir, il faut pas pensé à ça.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Je sais... Je voulais que tu le sache tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais les 4 dernières années passés avec toi.  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *émus* Ho Deeks... Moi aussi je ne les échangeraient pour rien au monde...tu es le meilleur partenaire que j'ai eu... Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir refaire confiance à quelqu'un après Jack...Mais tu es rentré dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé...L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable...j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: *s'approchant de Kensi* Et toi tu es le soleil de ma vie... Je t'aime...  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Moi aussi...

Deeks se penchât sur sa partenaire pour l'embrasser tendrement. Dans ce baiser ils se montrèrent à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs minutes le souffle court. Leurs paupières se fermèrent et ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscient.

_Ellipse de plusieurs heures._

Marty Deeks ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un mur blanc, et sentir l'odeur caractéristique des hôpitaux. La douleur à la tête avait disparut et sa côte fraichement bandé le faisait nettement moins souffrir, il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement les garçons les avaient finalement retrouvés. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir Kensi qui dormait dans le lit d'à côté. Il sourit doucement elle était belle quand elle dormais. Après de longues minutes à être observé, l'agent féminin ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir me regard azur de son partenaire, et maintenant petit ami.

**Deeks:** Coucou!  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: salut!  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: Comment tu vas?  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> Beaucoup mieux, et toi?  
><strong>Deeks:<strong> *s'assayant dans sont lit* moi aussi...Surtout depuis que tu es réveillé, et de savoir qu'on est en vie tout les deux.  
><strong>Kensi<strong>: Tu vois, je te l'avais dit... Marty... Je t'aime.  
><strong>Deeks<strong>: *touché* Je t'aime aussi, tellement *il s'approcha du lit de sa petite amie pour se coucher à côté d'elle*  
><strong>Kensi:<strong> *se blottissant contre lui* Finalement cette filtration c'est pas si mal finit.

Les deux amants se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils étaient heureux de s'être enfin dit: Je t'aime.  
>Ils allaient maintenant pouvoir vivre ensemble leur histoire d'amour et pour longtemps. Car personne, même pas Hetty, ne chercha à s'opposer à leur union car l'amour mutuelle qu'ils se portaient était si évidant et si fort que même un aveugle pouvait le voir.<p>

~fin~

* * *

><p>Et voilà<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est important, ça m'aide à avancé.

Juu'


	4. os 4: suite 5X10

Voilà le quatrième :) Et cette fois je ne l'avais pas posté sur le site.

Je l'avais écris après avoir vu le 5X10 par ce que j'avais lu pas mal de ship qui traité la réaction de deeks après cet évènement mais quasiment aucune sur celle de Kensi.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Suite 5*10<span>**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Hetty m'a réaffecté ? Toutes ces questions tournées en boucle dans la tête de Kensi depuis maintenant 24h. Depuis qu'elle c'était envolé en Afghanistan avec Granger.

Couché sur un petit lit pour le moins inconfortables le cerveau de Kensi tourné à plein régime, elle était incapable de fermé l'œil.

Elle se remémoré les dernières heures passé avec son partenaire. Leur dîner, la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble par la suite, le réveil, l'enquête, le coup de poing. Leur dernière discussion ou pour la première fois elle avait reconnu a voix haute qu'ils avaient une chose…

Kensi aurait aimé dire au revoir a son partenaire avant de partir, malheureusement les ordres étaient sans appelé et elle avait à peine pu passé prendre quelques affaires avant de s'envolé pour l'Afghanistan. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir parler a son partenaire, lui faire promettre d'être toujours là quand elle reviendrais, de ne pas faire de bêtise, elle aurait voulu lui dire les sentiments qu'elle éprouvé pour lui. Par ce que oui elle l'aimait, et elle espéré rentré au plus vite afin de lui dire de vive voix.

Elle en voulait à Hetty de l'avoir envoyé aussi loin de celui qu'elle aimait, de les avoir séparé alors qu'il commencé a peine une relation. A Granger de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ses adieux. A Sam et Callen de ne pas l'avoir soutenu, de ne pas avoir tenter de faire changer d'avis Hetty, sur ça décision. Mais surtout elle s'en voulais à elle même de ne pas avoir dit plus tôt à Deeks qu'elle l'aimait. Mais en vérité elle avait peur, peur d'aimer à nouveau, peur de perdre encore un autre homme de sa vie…Car elle s'avait se que ça faisait d'aimer si fort en homme qu'il devient sa raison de vivre, et le sentiment si douloureux qu'es de perdre cet même homme. Mais elle avait, malgré c'est effort pour ne pas que cela arrive, elle avait finis par tomber sous le charme du beau blond. Peut à peut il avait pris la place de Jack dans son cœur et aujourd'hui elle savait que si elle venait a le perdre elle ne pourrait s'en remettre. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient encore plus forts, plus profond…

Les pensées de l'agent féminin furent interrompues par l'arriver de Granger dans le dortoir. Elle l'entendis se coucher et rapidement sa respiration, signe qu'il dormait. Comment pouvait t'il trouvé si vitre le sommeil dans de pareil condition ? Quelque heures au par avant il lui avait expliqué la mission. Elle allait devoir tuer un homme… Cette pensée fit frémir l'agent Blye. Elle n'avait jamais eu a faire ça au par avant, et elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir… Mais si elle voulait rentrer rapidement elle allait devoir exécuter les ordres…

Peut a peut la fatigue et les larmes emportèrent Kensi pour un sommeil agité.

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Bon c'est pas fabuleux, mais je voulais aussi vous le faire lire.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D

J'aimerais un peut plus de retour svp =)

désolé pour les fautes j'ai pas le courage de relire tous mes os :s

Juu'


	5. OS 5: Une dispute qui arrange tout

Encore un nouvel os. Aussi écrit par un concours. Il fallait inclure ce passage: "Kensi en larmes donna une énorme claque à Deeks, celui-ci se frotta la joue sous les cris de Kensi, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

Kensi le repoussa alors violement avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues."

Je ne l'avais pas posté sur le site.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Une dispute qui arrange tout<strong>

_Vendredi, planque du NCIS_

Nous somme vendredi et les agents du Ncis viennent de boucler une longue et fatigante affaire de meurtre en série sur des marin's. Les nerfs des agents avaient étés mis à rude épreuve, notamment ceux des deux plus jeunes, les agents Deeks et Blye. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de l'enquête à prévenir les familles des victimes et à ce disputer, pour diverses raisons.

En ce vendredi soir, alors qu'ils allaient quitter la planque une nouvelle dispute éclata, mais cette fois plus violente.

Kensi : Quoi ?

Deeks : *haussant le ton *Je dis que j'en ai marre de te voir agir comme ça ! Comme si rien ne t'atteignait comme si t'étais invincible !

Kensi : *Criant * Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Oui cette enquête était merdique, oui ça ma mis le morale au plus bas, mais ça sert à quoi de se lamenter, ça fera pas revenir ces marin's, et ça n'aidera pas ces familles à aller mieux à se relever et à faire leur deuil plus vite. * à présent quelques larmes de colère et de fatigue coulaient le long de ses joues *

Deeks : * criant aussi * Ca s'appelle faire preuve d'un minimum de compassion, mais apparemment du connais pas ça. Avec ton foutu caractère tu finiras ta vie seule t'étonne pas de perdre tous les hommes aux quels tu tient. Je comprends pourquoi Jack t'a laissé.

Kensi en larmes donna une énorme claque à Deeks, celui-ci se frotta la joue sous les cris de Kensi, il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant.

Kensi le repoussa alors violement avant de reculer de plusieurs pas, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Deeks : *choqué par ce qui vient de se passer * Ken…Kensi

Kensi : *faiblement * Non tait toi…Je ne veux plus t'entendre…Laisse moi…

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit elle sorti en courant du hangar à bateau.

Etant venue avec son coéquipier elle était à pied mais ça lui était égal, elle avait besoin de marcher afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle repensé aux derniers jours, à l'enquête, à sa dispute avec son meilleur ami. Elle s'en voulais de l'avoir gifler mais les paroles qu'il lui avait dit lui avait vraiment fait mal. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire qu'il puisse lui avoir dit une chose pareille. Elle était aussi choquée…Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé après ? Toutes ses questions tournées en boucles dans sa tête, lui donnant une affreuse migraine. La pluie se mit à tomber, histoire d'arranger les choses. Les grosses goutes d'eau viennent se mêler à ses larmes. C'est trempée qu'elle arriva chez elle, elle prit juste le temps de se changé avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Elle était épuisée, par l'enquête mais aussi de manière générale par le boulot. Elle se demandé si tout cela en valait la peine. Elle avait qu'une envie tout laisser tomber.

De son côté l'agent Marty Deeks resta figé de longues minutes, revivant la scène qui venait de se passer. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fais du mal à la personne auquel il tient surement le plus au monde. Il décida de rentrer chez lui le cœur lourd.

Le week-end passa lentement au goût du surfeur, qui avait tenté d'appeler de nombreuses fois sa partenaire. Mais cette dernière n'avait jamais décroché son téléphone. Il espéré pouvoir lui parler le lundi matin afin d'arranger les choses, car il ne pouvait supporter d'être en conflit avec elle.

_Lundi, OPS _

A son arrivé le jeune surfeur constata que sa partenaire n'était pas arrivée. Chose rare car elle faisait toujours partie des première au bureau. Il décida d'interroger ses deux collègues de travail, les agent Hannah et Callen.

Deeks : Salut les gars ! Kensi n'est pas encore arrivée ?

Sam/Callen : Salut Deeks.

Sam : Non, mais généralement le lundi vous venez ensemble…

Callen : Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Deeks : Plus ou moins

Sam : Ho y'a de l'orage dans…

Hetty :* empêchant Sam de finir sa phrase * Mlle Blye m'a appelé, elle à pris sa semaine.

Et s'en laisser les 3 hommes réagir elle pris le chemin de son bureau. Ils étaient restés là tous les 3 comme deux rond de flans. Kensi qui prenait sa semaine ce n'était pas normal. Il fallait bataillé durant des heures pour qu'elle prenne une unique journée quand elle venait travailler malade ou blessée. Alors pour que d'elle même elle prenne une semaine entière, il devait se passer quelque chose. Sortant de sa torpeur Deeks se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne afin d'avoir des réponses.

Deeks : Pourquoi ?

Hetty : * le regardant dans les yeux * Pourquoi quoi Mr Deeks ?

Deeks : Pourquoi Kensi ne vient pas cette semaine ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle est partie en mission ? Dites moi la vérité Hetty, ne me mentez pas !

Hetty : *lui faisant signe de prendre une chaise * Je vais être honnête…Miss Blye m'a téléphoné Samedi matin.

_Flash-back_

Hetty : Lange

Kensi : Hetty c'est Kensi.

Hetty : Miss Blye, tout va bien ? Vous avez un problème ?

Kensi : Non tout vas bien ne vous inquiétez pas… Enfin j'aurai besoin d'une semaine de congé… J'ai besoin de faire le point…Pour être honnête je ne suis pas sure de revenir travailler…

Hetty : *surprise et attristé * Vous pensez démissionner ?

Kensi :* Perdue * Je ne sais pas…J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Je vous tiendrez au courant de ma décision.

Et elle raccrocha sans laissez le temps à sa patronne de répondre.

_Fin du flash-back_

Hetty : Je suis passez chez elle durant le week-end mais elle n'était pas là…

Deeks : *effondré * Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ?

Hetty : Je ne sais pas Mr Deeks…

Deeks : tout est de ma faute…On c'est disputé et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensé pas…

Hetty : * rassurante * Ne vous blâmé pas Mr Deeks, je suis sure que tout n'est pas de votre faute. Laissez lui la semaine et retourner la voir durant le week-end pour arrangé les chose. Laissait lui le temps de faire le point. Je suis sure que tout va s'arranger.

Deeks : * reconnaissant * Merci Hetty.

L'officier de liaison reparti à son bureau pour faire ses rapports. Les deux agents séniors qui travaillés déjà sur les leurs, le regardèrent s'asseoir mais aucun ne fit de remarque en voyant la tête de leur ami.

_Vendredi appartement de Deeks._

La semaine était passée bien trop lentement au goût du jeune surfeur qui n'avait qu'une envie voir sa partenaire qui lui avait terriblement manqué. En rentrant il était passé par sa maison mais elle n'était pas là. En entrant avec le double des ses clef qu'il possédé il avait put constater qu'elle était partie … Il appela alors son ami Geek afin de tracer son téléphone.

Eric : Je suis désolé Deeks, elle a du l'éteindre…

Deeks : Ce n'est pas possible…

Eric : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est une grande fille elle ne fera rien de stupide…

Deeks : J'espère…Merci quand même à lundi *il raccrocha le téléphone après que le geek lui est répondu *

Deeks se mit alors à réfléchir, où Kensi avait elle put aller. Et là ça li revint, il se rappela de cet endroit où elle allait parfois avec son père étant enfant. Elle li avait dit qu'elle aimait parfois y retourner afin de faire le vide. Il pris alors la route priant de ne pas se tromper.

_Samedi a San Simeon_

Deeks était arrivé au milieu de la nuit, il avait loué une chambre dans un motel afin de terminer sa nuit avant de partir le matin à la recherche de sa belle. Il avait passé la journée à arpenter les rues sans succès…Alors qu'il allait retourner à sa chambre il fit un petit tour par la plage. Et il eu bien raison car il la vit enfin. Elle était assise seule fixant l'océan. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ces côtés. Elle tourna la tête surprise et le dévisagea.

Kensi : Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Deeks : Je me suis souvenu que tu aimais venir ici pour réfléchir, faire le vide…Pardonne moi Kens' je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas…Ne part pas je t'en supplies.

Kensi : *les larmes aux yeux *Tu l'as dis quand même…Je comprend plus…Je sais plus où j'en suis…Ou je vais…Je te comprend pas non plus tu me dis des choses affreuses et après tu m'embrasse…Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin?!

Deeks :* Lui aussi * Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, par ce que tu seras jamais seule, je serais toujours là à tes côtés…C'est normal on à tous un moment de doutes, mais ne part pas ce boulot c'est ta vie, ta famille…Et ce que je veux c'est toi !

Kensi : * le regardant avec un petit sourire * Comment ça ?

Deeks : Je veux être celui avec qui tu vas finir ta vie…

Kensi : Vraiment ? Malgré mon foutu caractère ?

Deeks :* Souriant * Touché…En vérité je l'aime ce foutu caractère.

Kensi : *souriant aussi * Pardon pour la gifle.

Deeks : Tu es pardonné…Pardonne moi de t'avoir fais du mal…

Kensi : Tu es pardonné.

Leurs rirent se mêlèrent et leurs regard se croisèrent.

Kensi : * dans un murmure * Embrasse moi

Le jeune homme de se fit pas prier pour embrasser sa belle. Cette fois ci le baiser fut doux et lent, partagé et rendue par les deux amants. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux brillants.

Deeks : Je t'aime princesse.

Kensi : Je…Je t'aime aussi.

Et ces mains dans la main que les deux nouveaux amants arrivèrent au travail le lundi suivant sous les sourires de toute l'équipe et le regard bienveillant de leur patronne.

Fin

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous en avez pensez quoi? Dites moi tous :)<p>

Désolé pour les fautes.

Juu'


	6. OS 6: Un noël différent

Et voilà un petit one shot écrit encore une fois à l'occasion d'un concours et sur le thème de Noël

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Un noël différent<strong>

Noël est signe de joie, bonne humeur, de famille, de partage et plein d'autres encore. Tous le monde ou presque attend avec impatience c'est fête surtout les agents de l'OPS qui vont a compté du 24 décembre et jusqu'au 3 janvier profiter de vacances bien mérité. Mais tout le monde n'attend pas noël avec impatience, c'est le cas de Kensi en effet ces fêtes ne sont pas vraiment signe de bonne humeur. En effet entre les absences fréquente de son père lors de ses jeunes années, le départ de sa mère quand elle était jeune ado et la mort de sont père seulement quelques jours avant, noël de regorgé pas de bons souvenirs partagé avec sa famille. Mais elle avait définitivement séparait joie et noël le matin ou Jack était parti, sans un mot sans un au revoir.

Il était 19H et l'équipe de Callen mettait les derniers mots à leur rapport, rapport clôturant une longue et pénible enquête sur le meurtre de plusieurs marines. Mais ils avaient put arrêter le coupable qui allait terminer ses jours en prison. Mais l'arrestation de l'homme n'enlèverait pas la douleur causée aux familles ayant perdu l'un des leurs.

Hetty : Jeunes gens vous pouvez à présent rentrer chez vous et profiter de vos proches en ce soir de Noël.

Tous : Merci Hetty, joyeux Noël.

Hetty : Joyeux Noël et à l'année prochaine.

La petite dame prit à ses mots la direction de son bureau. Les agents partirent petit à petit. Chacun retrouvant ses proches. Eric et Nell retrouvaient leur famille respective pour les fêtes, Sam fessait Noël avec sa femme, ses enfants et Callen.

A présent seul Deeks et Kensi restaient dans le bâtiment, Hetty avait disparut on ne sais où. L'agent de liaison finissait de ranger ces dernières affaires tout en observant sa partenaire faisant de même. Il voyait qu'elle rangeait lentement, elle ne semblait pas pressée de partir. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas noël et elle avait était particulièrement affectée par leur dernière affaire.

Deeks : Hey partenaire…Alors tu fais quoi pour noël ?

Kensi : Rien de spécial, télé pizza, comme d'habitude. Et toi ? Tu va toujours servir les repas aux sans abris ?

Deeks : Oui…Ca te dit de revenir ?

Kensi :*hésitante*

Deeks : *suppliant * Allez Fern, steeeuplaiis…

Kensi :* Avec un léger sourire * D'accord mais à condition que tu ne m'appelle plus Fern.

C'est ainsi, que les deux partenaires et amis partirent ensemble. La soirée se déroulait lentement, malheureusement nombreux était les personnes qui profités des services de l'association mais la bonne humeur qui y régnait faisait temporairement oublier à chacun les tracas de la vie quotidienne. Des musiques de Noël se faisaient entendre, ainsi que les rires des personnes présentent qui profitaient du réveillon de Noël. La salle était chaleureuse et joliment décoré.

Deeks observait du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie qui discuté avec une jeune femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas, surement une nouvelle pensa t'il tristement, elle semblait très jeune pour être dans la rue. Les deux femmes avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du surfeur, heureux de voir sa partenaire retrouver le sourire.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, il était maintenant 23h, Deeks parti à la recherche de sa partenaire pour la ramener chez elle. Il la trouvât sur la terrasse du bâtiment, observant les étoiles.

Deeks : Alors tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Kensi :*souriant à son partenaire* Oui, merci de m'avoir amené.

Deeks : Merci à toi d'être venue.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, ils profitaient de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Tout en profitant l'un de l'autre. Soudain Deeks vint briser le silence.

Deeks : Comment tu vas ?

Kensi :* confuse * Comment ça ?

Deeks : Je vois bien que t'a pas trop la forme, l'enquête à était difficile…

Kensi : Ca l'était pour tout le monde…

Deeks : Oui, mais ça ta rappelé de mauvais souvenirs

Kensi :…

Deeks : Tu veux en parler ?

Kensi : Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Deeks : Parle moi de toi, de ton enfance de tes souvenirs de Noël…De ton père…

Kensi : *après un silence * Il était souvent en mission, du coup on fêté pas souvent Noël ensemble. Mais quand il était là il faisait toujours en sorte que cette journée soit parfaite. Et puis ma mère et partie et on était plus que tous les deux…Et 2 ans après il est mort peut avant Noël, et je me suis retrouvait seule…

Deeks put voir son visage changé durant son discours. Passant par la mélancolie, la joie, la tristesse mais aussi la colère. Mais à la fin seul la tristesse restée, il lui prit alors la main afin de la réconforter.

Deeks : Je suis désolé…

Kensi : Tu n'as pas à l'être… Et toi parle moi de tes souvenirs de Noël.

Deeks : Et bien…J'ai pas eu une enfance très heureuse à cause de mon père…Mais par chance il détestait Noël et chaque année il disparaissait durant cette période, du coup ma mère faisait en sorte que cette journée soit exceptionnelle, afin d'oublier les autres jours…Et puis mon père est allait en prison et ma mère m'a envoyer vivre chez un oncle et une tante… On se voyait moins, et Noël à perdu de sa valeurs, ça resté des moments de fêtes mais c'était plus comme avant…

Le silence revint entre les deux partenaires, tout deux revivaient une part de leur enfance. Enfances différentes mais difficiles de diverses manières.

Deeks: La vie n'est pas simple, mais aujourd'hui grâce au NCIS elle est meilleure. Ca me plaît de travailler avec vous...Avec toi...

Kensi:*lui faisant en sourire* Oui on est une grande famille pour rien au monde je changerais ma place... Moi aussi ça me plaît de travailler avec...Toi...

Deeks: *regardant sa montre* Il se fait tard...je te ramène.

Kensi: *commençant a partir* Ok.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Deeks pris la main de Kensi pour l'attire contre lui. Avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Kensi: *confuse * Pou...Pourquoi?

Deeks: *montrant le morceaux de guis au-dessus d'eux* Et bien...Je voulais respecter la tradition.

Après avoir échangé un nouveau sourire les deux partenaires prirent le chemin de la voiture du jeune homme. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Un fois arrivé devant la maison de la jeune femme, le surfeur stoppa la voiture et coupa le moteur.

Deeks: Et voilà princesse on est chez toi.

Kensi: Merci...De m'avoir amené avec toi...On se voir demain soir? Au repas organisait par Hetty?

Deeks: De rien! Oui bien sur à demain!

Kensi commença à sortir de la voiture, mais au moment de fermer la porte elle se ravisa et se pencha dans la voiture.

Kensi: * hésitante * Ça te dit de rentrer, boire une bière? Et pourquoi pas regarder un vieux film de Noël?

Deeks: * avec un grand sourire* Avec plaisirs.

C'est ainsi que les deux partenaires se retrouvent blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de l'agent féminin, deux bouteilles de bières vides et un paquet d'Oréo bien entamé posé sur la petite table du salon. Ils regardent une célèbre comédie romantique de Noël: Love actually. Soudain la chanson la plus célèbre se fit entendre, le beau blond se mis alors devant sa partenaire pour l'inviter à danser. Ce qu'elle accepta avec le sourire.

Les deux amis dansaient lentement collés l'un à l'autre. La musique touché à sa fin et l'horloge affiché minuit. Kensi embrassa alors délicatement son ami.

Deeks: En quel honneur?

Kensi: Pour respecter la tradition.

Deeks:*grand sourire* Ha bon? Pourtant je ne vois pas de guis.

Kensi: On s'en moque.

Les deux amis se regardèrent doucement dans les yeux riant légèrement. Et cette fois leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et en parfaite harmonie ils fermèrent leurs yeux avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Deeks: Joyeux Noël Fern!

Kensi: Joyeux Noël shaggy.

Les deux amis, amants se séparèrent alors, ils décidèrent de finirent de regarder le film en silence reprenant la même position qu'ils avaient initialement. Une fois le film finis, il fut temps pour le surfeur de regagner sa maison. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas pressé de ce séparer. Finalement Kensi proposa à son ami de rester dormir. Ce qu'il accepta s'en hésiter. Ainsi ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux couché dans le lit Kensi se faisant face. Deeks voyait que sa partenaire semblait soucieuse il la questionna alors.

Deeks: Hey kens' qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

Kensi: Rien...

Deeks: Je te connais... Je vois bien qu'il y'a quelque chose.

Kensi: Tu seras là demain? Tu ne seras pas parti quand je me réveillerais?

Deeks: *comprenant* Kens' je suis pas Jack! Je ne te laisserais jamais!

Je me réveillerais à tes côtés demain et le jour d'après et encore celui d'après. Je me réveillerais a tes côté je suis qu'au dernier matin, celui ou je ne me réveillerais pas, mais ce jours n'est pas encore prêt d'arriver.

Kensi: *larmes aux yeux* Je t'aime Marty.

Deeks: * la serrant dans ces bras* je t'aime aussi Kensi.

Finalement Noël peut aussi une belle journée, et grâce à son partenaire Kensi put le constater. Il lui demanda sa main le Noël suivant, et ils dirent oui celui d'après. Et il tient sa promesse, tous les matins Kensi put trouvé son Marty à ses côtés lors de son réveil.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà<p>

Bon c'est très "fluffy" mais bon j'était d'humeur romantique en l'écrivant

J'espère que vous aurez aimé

Juu


	7. OS 7 : Juste quelques minutes

Hello me revoilà avec un nouvel petit OS.

Alors j'ai imaginé celui là après avoir vu une la bande d'annonce du 5X13 ( d'une scène en faite^^)

Bonne lecture :)

P.S: Merci Neferete de toujours lire et me donner ton avis :)

* * *

><p><strong>Justes quelques minutes.<strong>

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs longues semaines que Kensi était partie pour sa mission. Et elle manquait à toute l'équipe mais en particulier à Marty Deeks son partenaire. Ils avaient pu se parler une fois au téléphone, le soir de Noël. Mais ce simple appel, bien qu'il les aient tous deux emplie de joie, ne vaudrait jamais une de leur soirée et ne comblerait jamais le vide creusé par la distance, causé par la réaffectation de Kensi.

En ce début de moi de Janvier une nouvelle affaire est confiée à l'équipe de l'agent Callen. Une histoire de trafic d'armes et d'explosives qui avait lieu à travers les nombreuses bases militaires du monde. Cette enquête un peut compliqué allez les amener hors de leur territoire. Au moment où ils allaient s'envoler pour l'Iran. Hetty vint leur donner quelques instructions.

Hetty: Jeunes gens, avant que vous ne partiez, il faut que vous sachiez, vous ne travaillerez pas seul. Une équipe spéciale vous aidera. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous fassiez leur rencontre avant de prendre votre avion.

Les 3 agents masculins se tournèrent vers l'écran pour voir apparaitre Granger. Ils se regardèrent avec surprise, si c'était lui qui s'occupé de cet opération, ils pourraient peut être voir Kensi.

Granger: Bonjours Messieurs. Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis en charge de cette enquête. Je vous avertie ce n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'affaire sur laquelle l'agent Blye et moi nous travaillons. Elle et l'agent Sabatino m'accompagneront. Afin de ne pas compromettre notre affaire classée nous n'interagiront pas directement avec vous. Sauf en cas d'urgence. Si nous nous rencontrons, il va de soit que vous ne poserez aucune question à l'agent Blye, sur sa mission. Je me suis bien fais comprendre?

Sam/Callen/Deeks: Oui monsieur.

Granger: Bien. Fin de la transmission.

Les 3 agents de terrain échangèrent un regard, ils étaient déçus, en particulier Deeks ne pas avoir vu Kensi. Mais surtout de savoir qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas la voire.

Hetty leur donna alors le signal de départ et les trois hommes prirent le petit avion qui allaient les amener a destination. Durant le voyage Sam et Callen, questionnèrent Deeks dur sa relation avec Kensi.

Callen: Deeks?

Deeks: Oui? Quoi?

Callen: Ça va?

Deeks: Oui bien sur! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?!

Sam: tu es trop silencieux depuis qu'on parlait à Granger... C'est par ce qu'on n'a pas vu Kensi?

Callen: Où qu'on ne pourra peut être pas la voir?

Deeks: J'aurais aimé au moins avoir de ces nouvelles…

Callen : Elle te manque ?

Deeks : Bien sur mais a vous aussi ?

Sam : Oui bien sur…Mais surement pas de la même façon qu'à toi…

Deeks : Vous sous entendez quoi ?

Callen : Et bien vous êtes plus que de simples collègues…

Deeks ne réplica pas, il garda le silence et mis ces écouteurs afin d'écouter de la musique, faisant ainsi comprendre à ses collègues qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Sam et Callen échangèrent un regard entendu, il se passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes. Mais ils respectèrent le silence de leur jeune ami qui ne faisait que confirmer leurs soupçons.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivé sur place les trois agents se dirigèrent dans le lieu qui allait les abriter le temps de l'opération. Là bas ils contactèrent Nell et Eric qui leur donnèrent des info supplémentaire sur leur enquête. Par chance le groupe de trafiquants avait commis des erreurs qui leur permirent d'avancer rapidement et au bout de seulement 2 jours l'affaire était quasi bouclée, ils connaissaient le lieu qui serait la cible de leur prochaine attaque. Un grand entrepôt où se déroulé une importante conférence de press. L'équipe de Callen et celle de Granger devait évacué les lieux afin qu'il n'y es pas de victime. Bien évidemment Granger avait fait en sorte que les deux équipes ne se croisent pas pour le malheur de Deeks et Kensi qui auraient voulu se voir.

Tandis que Callen procédé à l'évacuation des lieux, Sam et Deeks cherché l'éventuelle bombe qu'ils finirent par trouver. Malheureusement trop peut de temps resté afin de permettre son désamorçage. Ils s'élancèrent alors vers la sortie du bâtiment qui par chance était presque vide. Alors qu'il approchait de la sortie Deeks vit Kensi un peut plus loin, il s'élança alors vers elle craignant qu'elle ne sorte pas à temps.

Deeks : *criant * Kensi !

Kensi : *s'arrêtant dans son élan * Deeks

Deeks arriva alors à son niveau, il lui attrapa la main au moment ou l'explosion eu lieux et les deux amants se projetèrent au sol. Après quelques secondes ils se relèvent sans aucune blessure et se prirent dans leurs bras, heureux et soulagé de se voir. Mais leur étreinte fur rapidement coupé par l'arrivée de leurs collègues respective.

Callen : Kensi ! Deeks ! Vous allez bien ?

Densi : Oui oui

Granger : Bien. Mademoiselle Blye je vous retrouve dans 5 minutes à l'extérieure, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, nous repartons immédiatement.

Sur ces mots il tourna les talons afin de sortir, suivi de Sabatino de Callen et de Sam qui décidèrent de laisser leurs jeunes amis seuls afin de discuter. Le couple se regarda quelques secondes dépités, ils pouvaient à peine se dires au revoir. Ils se prirent alors doucement dans leurs bras.

Deeks : *tristement * Tu me manques tellement.

Kensi : *sur le même ton * Toi aussi, tu me manques Deeks. J'espère pouvoir rentrer bientôt.

Deeks : Oui… *La regardant dans les yeux * Fait attention à toi…

Kensi : Toi aussi…Ne fais rien de stupide…Et tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Deeks : Tous ce que tu veux princesse.

Kensi se pencha alors afin de lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille (et oui vous saurez pas ce que sais tout de suite :p) Deeks la regarda alors quelque secondes dans les yeux avant d'accepter sa demande. Le couple se reprirent dans leurs bras se serrant fort et profitant des dernières secondes qu'il leur rester à passer tous les deux. Mais ils finirent par se séparer et c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte Kensi regarda sa montre avant de retenir son partenaire.

Kensi : Deeks

Deeks : *se retournant vers elle * Oui ?

Kensi : * se penchant vers lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement * Joyeux anniversaire Marty.

Deeks : *avec un grand sourire * Merci Fern.

Après que Kensi lui est mis en coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui demandant de ne plus l'appeler comme ça, ils sortirent du bâtiment où les attendais leurs différents collègues. Les adieux se firent bref surtout entre Granger et l'équipe de LA. Kensi fit une brève accolade à Sam et Calent et une dernière un peut plus longue à son Marty. Sabatino leur fit un bref signe de tête avant qu'ils ne se séparent tous.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Les deux agents les plus âgés comprirent que Deeks n'était pas d'humeur. Une fois arrivés à l'OPS ils furent accueillis par Hetty qui leur ordonna de faire leurs rapports avant de rentrer chez eux.

Deeks finit le dernier, alors qu'il allait rapporter son rapport, il se souvint de la promesse faire à sa bien aimée, et pour cela il attrapa quelque chose dans son bureau avant de se diriger vers celui d'Hetty.

Deeks : Voilà mon rapport.

Hetty : * sans lever les yeux * Bien, posé le sur mon bureau. Et rentré chez vous.

Le lieutenant s'exécuta mais ne quitta pas le bureau pour autant. Hetty qui remarqua qu'il était toujours planté là leva son regard vers lui.

Hetty :*fixant avec un petit sourire le document qu'il avait dans les mains* Autre chose Mr Deeks ?

Deeks : *inspirant un grand coup * Oui ! Voilà je suis prêt à signer les documents. Je souhaite à présent devenir un agent du NCIS

Fin -

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Est ce que ça vous as plus?

J'aimerais bien avoir un peut plus d'avis.

A bientôt Juu'


	8. OS 8: Night Club

Et hop!

Encore un OS

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Night club<strong>

Un vendredi soir après une longue semaine de travailler les agents du NCIS de Los Angeles ont enfin une soirée de tranquille. Sam Hannah partis rapidement rejoindre sa famille, proposant à Callen de se joindre à eux pour le week-end. De leur côté les quatre plus jeune décidèrent de passer cette soirée ensemble. Et Hetty disparut on ne sait où.

C'est ainsi que Deeks, Kensi, Eric et Nell se retrouvèrent devant une boîte branché de West Hollywood, « The Viper Room » (Ca existe vraiment ^^). Grace à la présence des deux jeunes femmes ils purent y renté rapidement. Ils s'installèrent sur une table dans un coin au fond de la boîte proche de la piste de danse. Pendant que les deux filles discutaient de tous et de rien les deux blonds allèrent chercher les premières boissons. Ils revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec quatre grands cocktails, sex on the Beach pour Nell, blue Lagoon pour Eric, un Mojito pour Kensi et un Zombie pour Deeks.

Une fois les cocktails finis les quatre amis décidèrent de se défouler sur la piste de danse. Les hommes présents dans la discothèques ne se gêné pas pour reluquer Kensi et Nell, rendant jaloux leurs deux amis masculins. Après une heure de danses endiablés, ils retournèrent s'assoir afin de se rafraichir. Cette fois les deux surfeurs revinrent avec le nécessaire pour faire des tequilas paf.

Deeks : *arrivant avec 4 shooter, une grande bouteilles de tequila * Chaud devant !

Kensi : De la tequila ?

Deeks : Oui avec Eric on c'est dit tant qu'a boire, autant s'amuser un peut.

Nell : Pas faux.

Kensi : Et ça change des jeux à boire.

Eric : *s'installant * Exactement, voilà le sel et le citron.

Les quatre amis commencèrent alors leur petit jeu, ils commencèrent par une première tous se passa normalement, sel, tequila, puis citron. Ils enchainèrent avec une deuxième, mais à la fin de celle ci Nell rigola et la tequila lui ressorti le nez (Pour avoir fais l'expérience c'est pas franchement agréable XD)

Eric : Ca va Nell ?

Nell : Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais je vais faire une pause je pense, il vaut mieux.

Les verres s'enchainèrent et la bouteille fut rapidement vide, et les quatre comparses ivres. Ils riaient à tous et n'importe quoi, chacun racontant des anecdotes sur leur jeunesse. Les musique s'enchainés, quand soudain une musique attira l'attention de Deeks et Eric.

Deeks : Eriiic c'est notre chanson !

Eric : *se levant * Oui ! On va danser.

Les deux amis se levèrent en titubant légèrement sous le regard amusé de deux filles. Ils se mirent à danser, mal et à chanter, encore plus mal.

Deeks/Eric : What the fooox say !

Ils reprirent place à côté des filles sous leurs rires. La soirée passa, et aux alentours de 3h du matin, Nell, la plus sobre des quatre, décida de ramener Eric chez, lui en effet elle venais de le retrouver, la chemise ouverte et sa cravate au tours de la tête entrain de parler à un soit disant mouton a lunette dans un coin de la boîte. (Si en qui se pose la question, non je ne prends pas de drogue, et je n'ai rien bu XD)

C'est un ainsi que le densi se retrouva en tête à tête. Ils décidèrent de boire un dernier verre avant de repartir. En se dirigea vers le bar, Deeks rattrapa Kensi qui manqua de tomber.

Deeks : Reste avec moi princesse.

Kensi : *s'accrochant à son cou * Merci mon chevalier.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé.

Deeks : * Le regard emplis de désir * On rentre princesse ?

Kensi : D'accord, chez toi c'est plus près.

Les deux partenaires, prirent la route de la maison du surfeur où ils finirent leurs courte nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain Kensi se réveilléa la première et constata qu'elle était couché, nu à côté de son partenaire. Elle ne fut pas surprise car ces réveilles étaient de plus en plus fréquent. En effet leur relation avait évolué, ils n'étaient pas un couple officiel, mais plus des amis avec des avantages. Cette relation leur convenait pour le moment, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils devraient un jours en parlé sérieusement.

Deeks : * Groggy * Kens' ? Toi aussi tu as l'impression que ta tête va exploser ?

Kensi : Oui… Je pense qu'on a abusé hier. Je me demande comment vont Nell et Eric…

Deeks : Surement dans le même état que nous…

Finalement les deux duos mirent le week-end à se remettre de leur cuite. Ils reprirent le travail le lundi normalement. Ils surent un mois plus tard que grâce à cette soirée que Nell et Eric c'était mis en un couple. Le densi mis deux mois supplémentaires avant d'officialiser leur relation, suite à une soirée pleine de révélation, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà :)<p>

Ca vous as plus? Donnez moi vos avis :)

Juu'


	9. OS 9: Revealing eveaning

Alors, cet OS est une suite à l'os précédant ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Revealing evening <strong>

Ce vendredi soir là toute la team de choc du NCIS de Los Angeles avait décidé de sortir boire un verre dans un bar de Los Angeles. Quand Hetty les avait pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, laisser partir plus tôt, Deeks avait saisi l'occasion.

_Flash Back_

Hetty : jeunes gens, vous avez bien travaillé ce dernier moi, je pense que vous mérité bien votre après midi et votre week-end. Alors rentrez chez vous et à Lundi.

Deeks : * En commençant à ranger ses affaires * Hé ça vous dit qu'on sorte tous ensemble ce soir ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on à pas fait un truc tous les 6.

Kensi : Oui c'est vrai ! Moi je suis partante.

Nell : * Arrivant avec Eric * Oui, nous aussi, on à rien de prévu.

Eric : On a cas retourner au bar de la dernière fois, celui où avec Nell on c'est mis en couple ?

Nell : * Avec une idée derrière la tête * Oui c'est parfait.

Densi : Ok

Kensi expliqua rapidement où se trouvé le bar à Callen et Sam qui n'étaient pas venu.

Sam : Ca me va, en plus Michelle et partie passer le week-end chez ses parents avec les enfants. Tu viens G comme ça on va pouvoir s'occuper de ta vie sentimentale.

Callen : C'est bon pour moi aussi, mais laisse ma vie sentimentale de côté elle t'a rien demandé.

Sam : Peut être mais j'ai pas envie de te voir finir seul.

Callen : Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Sam : Mais moi si, je veux pas te voir trainer chez moi dans 40 ans en déambulateurs à t'entrainer à parler Russe, et saccager tous mes appareils électrique par ce qu'après les avoir détruits tu ne te souviendras pas comment les remonter.

Et c'est tout en se chamaillant que les deux amis quittèrent l'OPS. Nell et Eric les suivirent de près, décidant de passer l'après midi en amoureux. De leurs côté Deeks et Kensi trainés un peut tout en discutant joyeusement, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer mais aucun n'osaient proposé à l'autre de passer l'après midi ensemble. En effet depuis qu'il y a 10 jours ils avaient décidés de mettre fin à leur relation d'amis avec des avantages, leur rapport étaient maladroit, bien qu'il soit toujours aussi proche il était évident qui leurs manquaient quelque chose.

Ils se séparèrent finalement après une heure.

Deeks: * Avant qu'elle ne montent dans sa voiture * Kens'?!

Kensi: Oui?

Deeks: Si tu veux je passe te prendre ce soir? Et on pourrait manger un truc avant ensemble?

Kensi: * Avec un grand sourire * Oui avec plaisir ! Tu viens vers 19h ?

Deeks : * Souriant lui aussi * D'accord ! Bières et Pizzas ?

Kensi : Parfait.

Les deux amis se séparèrent alors. L'après midi passa rapidement, et il fut vite temps pour Deeks d'aller chez sa belle. Elle lui ouvrit quelquelques secondes après qu'il est frappé à sa porte, et le laissa entrée. Il ne manqua pas de la complimenter sur sa tenue la faisant rougir légèrement. Le début de soirée passa rapidement, et les deux amis prirent la route pour retrouver leurs collègues, au lieu de rendez vous.

_A la boîte._

Sam et Callen arrivèrent, ensemble, ils retrouvèrent Nell et Eric qui étaient déjà là.

Sam : Kensi et Deeks ne sont pas arrivés ?

Eric : Pas encore mais Deeks, m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'ils sont en route, ils ont pas vu le temps passé.

Callen : Intéressant… Vous pensez qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Nell : Non… Mais ils seraient temps qu'ils se l'avouent. C'est évident qu'ils s'aiment.

Sam : Oui, j'en ai marre de les voir se lancé des coups d'œil en longueur de journée, sans rien dire.

Callen : Je suis d'accord avec Sam, mais je les trouve bizarres ces derniers jours.

Nell : Oui, je pense qu'il c'est déjà passé quelque chose entre eux… Mis je compte bien leur faire avouer leurs sentiments se soir.

Callen : Comment ?

Nell : * Souriant * Avec de l'alcool et un petit jeu. J'ai besoin se vous les gars.

Sam/ Callen : Compte sur nous !

Sam : Mais tu es sure que ça va marcher ?

Eric : Moi oui, c'est grâce à ça qu'on est ensemble avec Nell.

Callen : Oui c'est vrai… Et c'était là en plus…

Nell : Oui *voyant le densi arriver * Bon les voilà ! Que le plan densi commence !

Les 6 amis étaient à tablé depuis maintenant 1h, ils discutaient gaiement tout en buvant des bières. Nell fit alors un signe aux gars pour leurs faire comprendre qu'il était temps de mettre leur plan en action.

Callen : Ca vous dit de boire autre chose ?

Deeks : Comme quoi ?

Callen : Je ne sais pas quelque chose de plus fort !

Sam : Tu veux nous bourrer ou quoi ?

Callen : Non mais après ces dernières semaines j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple bière.

Kensi : Oui moi aussi.

Deeks : Pareil !

Callen : Parfais, tu vient Sam on va chercher, une bouteille de Vodka.

Sam, le suivi alors. De leur côté Nell et Eric continuèrent le plan Densi en proposant de faire un jeu à boire histoire de s'amuser. Le duo d'amis accepta volontiers sans se méfier. Quand Callen et Sam revinrent à table avec la bouteille et des shots, Nell proposa le jeu, que les deux collègues acceptèrent de faire, non sans pas avoir fais mine de réfléchir, et de se faire explique les règles.

Nell : Donc c'est simple une personne commence par dire quelque chose que qu'il n'a jamais fait, et tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire un shot de vodka.

Eric : Et on peut inclure une variante, par exemple à un moment un joueur peut intervenir en imposant un « action ou vérité » au joueur de son choix qui lui est obligé de le faire. Par contre le joueur qui intervient doit boire un shot en plus.

Deeks : Je ne la connaissais pas cette variante.

Kensi : Moi non plus, mais ça peut rendre le jeu plus sympa.

Nell lança un clin d'œil à Eric, évidemment cette variante n'était pas vraiment réelle, ils l'avaient rajouté pour leur plan.

C'est Nell qui lança le jeu vu que c'est elle qui l'avait proposé. Et elle commença assez fort.

Nell : Je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un.

Les agents de terrain lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, elle allait leur payer. Ils burent leur verre d'une traite. Mais contre tout attente, le jeune informaticien but aussi. Le groupe d'ami le regarda surpris, sauf Callen et Kensi qui était au courant.

Nell : Co…Comment.

Eric : * Soupirant * C'était il y'a longtemps, à l'époque où Hetty n'était pas la… J'était dans une autre équipe il y'avais Kensi avec moi. Ce jour là Callen nous prêtait main forte. A cette époque j'allais parfois sur le terrain, et ce jour là je les accompagnais. On devait se séparer. J'étai avec Renko. On est tombé dans une embuscade et l'ennemi est arrivé par derrière en nous assommant. Renko c'est fais désarmé. Mais pas moi. J'étais sonné et je ne voyais, plus très claire. Et puis j'ai vu l'homme lever son arme sur Renko, je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai tiré. Mais depuis ce jour, je ne peux plus tenir une arme et aller sur le terrain.

Le silence s'installa à table, personne ne ce serait douté de cette histoire. Ils découvrirent leur ami sous un nouvel œil. Callen finit par briser le silence sentant le malaise de son jeune ami, en relançant le jeu.

Le jeu continua dans la bonne humeur, et sous les rires des agents. Ils purent apprendre que Sam c'était déjà déguisé en femme, que Callen avait du embrasser un homme pour une enquête. Que Nell et Kensi étaient tatoués, que Deeks avait était gogo danseur le temps d'une partie de ces études. La soirée avancée, et l'alcool coulaient dans les veines des agents.

A un moment une musique que connaissait bien les quatre plus jeunes retentis. Les souvenirs de leur précédente soirée leur revinrent en mémoire faisant rire les deux filles. Elles accompagnèrent alors les deux blonds, pour une danse déchainé. Ils retournèrent s'assoir sous les rires des deux agents plus âges. Qui reprirent rapidement leur sérieux…

Il était temps de tirer les vers du nez de Kensi et Deeks.

Callen : Je n'ai jamais une de relation sexuelle avec mon partenaire actuel. (Et Bam ça c'est fait).

Sam : * Grimaçant * Beurk, heureusement. Désolé G mais t'es pas mon style !

Sans surprise Nell et Eric burent. Mais Deeks et Kensi burent aussi après avoir échangé un regard gêné. L'équipe ne fut qu'a moitié surprise, ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose se passé, mais peut être pas à ce point.

Sam : Minute, minute, quoi ?

Callen : Vous deux * en pointant Kensi et Deeks tours à tours * Ensemble.

Nell : Je veux tout savoir.

Eric : Quand ?

Nell : C'était la dernière fois pas vrai ?! Tu vois Eric je te l'avait dit que je les avaient vu s'embrasser.

Deeks et Kensi échangèrent u regard un peut affolé. Faillais t'il tout dire ? Ils tentaient de noyer le poisson. Mais c'est sans compter la détermination et le plan de leurs amis. C'est ainsi que Sam défia Kensi sur un action vérité. L'obligeant plus ou moins habillement a choisir vérité.

Sam : Donc Kensi, dit nous tout sur votre relation avec Deeks ? Quand avez vous couchez ensemble ? Combien de fois etc.

Kensi : * Après avoir eu l'accord visuel de Deeks * C'est compliqué, il y'a quelque mois on a plus ou moins commencé une relation d'amis avec des avantages. Donc on avait des rapports plus ou moins réguliers. Jusqu'à il y'a dix jours, où on à décidé d'arrêtes, ça devenait compliqué à gérer.

Nell : Et tu regrettes ?

Kensi, ne répondît pas, oui elle le regrettait par ce que sa relation avec Deeks avait changé et elle avait peur de le perdre, par ce qu'elle l'aimait.

Deeks aussi était embarrassé, il s'entait le malaise de son ami, lui aussi regretter.

Kensi : * Changeant de sujet * Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement ne voulant pas affronter le regard des autres. Elle s'avait que cette soirée allait changer les choses.

Sam : * Se tournant vers Deeks * Et toi ?

Deeks : Quoi moi ?

Callen : Ne Fais pas l'innocent ? Tu sais de quoi on te parle !

Deeks : * Gêné * Bha…

Nell : C'est évident que oui !

Deeks : Comment ça !

Eric : Tu viens de te griller vieux !

Deeks : * Sentant les regard des autres * Peut être mais c'est mieux comme ça !

Sam : Tu crois ? Deeks, vous vous aimez c'est évident ! Regarde la réaction de Kensi ! A force de faire comme si de rien était vous allez vous perdre !

Deeks : Mais, c'est pas si simple…

Callen : Deeks tu l'aimes ?

Deeks : * Après un temps * Oui, oui mais…

Callen : Alors tu va lever tes fesses, et aller la rejoindre et lui dire ! Je sais que c'est réciproque, c'est évident !

Deeks : Vous êtes sure ?

Tous : Oui !

Deeks les regarda alors quelques secondes avant de se lever et de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les toilettes. Il y rentra doucement, par chance seulement Kensi était présente.

Kensi : * surprise * Deeks ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Deeks : * Se plantant devant elle *Il faut qu'on parle. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. On peut plus faire s'emblant. Les gars ont raison. Tu regrettes et moi aussi. J'en ai marre de faire comme si il n'y avait rien entre nous. La vérité c'est que tu es tout pour moi, que je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, que j'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. Que la simple idée de te voir me rend heureux. Que quand on avait cette relation, j'étais à la fois heureux d'être avec toi, mais d'un autre côté triste, de ne pas l'être entièrement de ne pas pouvoir le crier sur tout les toit. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, je veux pouvoir parler de toi comme ma petite amie, et un jour comme de ma femme. La vérité c'est que je t'aime tout simplement.

Kensi : * Les larmes aux yeux * Marty…Je t'aime aussi, toi aussi tu compte tellement pour moi. Tu me rend heureuse, et l'idée de te perdre met insupportable. Quand je te vois mon cœur s'emballe. Moi aussi j'en ai marre de faire semblant, mais j'ai peur. Peur de te perdre aussi.

Deeks :* Posant son front contre le sien * Tu me perdras pas.

Kensi : On en sait rien.

Deeks : Mais si on essaye jamais on aura des regrets toute notre vie. Kens' je t'aime.

Kensi : * Marquant une pose et fermant les yeux * Tu as raison, je ne veux plus avoir de regret. Marty… embrasse moi.

Deeks ne se fit pas prier et embrassa immédiatement la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui. Le baiser était rempli de sentiment, leurs amours mutuels se communiqué à travers celui ci. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Kensi : Je t'aime.

Le surfeur, la ré embrassa, heureux. Finalement une femme rentra dans les toilettes, brisant cet instant magique, forçant le nouveau couple à revenir sur terre. Ils rejoignirent alors main dans la main, leurs amis. Ils furent tous très heureux pour le nouveau couple.

On peut dire que cette boîte est un bon lieu pour réunir les couple, c'est d'ailleurs là que ce cher Callen amené pour la première fois la fille avec qui il est aujourd'hui en couple.

FIN-

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?<p>

Dites moi tout :)

Juu'


	10. OS 10: dans la souffrance

Et voilà non Nouvel Os.

Un may, plus longue fois this

* * *

><p><strong>Dans la souffrance, l'amour triomphera.<strong>

C'était un samedi en fin d'après midi, durant le moi de novembre le lieutenant Deeks profitait de son début soirée tranquillement avec pour compagnie son fidèle ami à poils, Monty. La sérénité de ce moment fut brisée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Avant de décrocher le surfeur, vit que c'était un ami, Jeremy, du LAPD qui lui téléphonait.

Deeks : * Décrochant* Hey Jeremy ! Quel bon vent t'amène vieux ?

Jeremy : Et bien j'ai entendue qu'un ancien agent de la CIA, un certain Clairmon c'est échappé de prison la nuit dernière. Je sais que c'est avec le NCIS que tu l'as coffré, et qu'il est lié à ta partenaire. Je me suis dit qu'il valais peut être mieux que tu t'assure qu'elle va bien.

Deeks : Oui ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu ! Je vais la voir.

Jeremy : De rien ! A la prochaine.

Sur ce Deeks raccrocha et pris ces clefs avant de foncer chez sa partenaire. Il était inquiet, même si Clairmon ne savait pas où vivais Kensi. Il savait que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à terminer le travail commencé et à s'en prendre à sa partenaire. Il espéré aussi que celle ci ne soit pas déjà au courant de son évasion, sinon il savait qu'elle ferais tout pour le retrouver et venger son père.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard chez la jeune femme, sa voiture n'était pas là. Il rentra tout de même dans la maison grâce au double des clefs qu'il possédé. Il constata que l'arme de sa partenaire était toujours là. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il ne savait pas où son amie se trouvé, elle était désarmé et un tueur était probablement à ses trousses.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, c'était Kensi.

Deeks : Kensi ?

Kensi : * En larme * De…Deeks.

Deeks :* Inquiet* Kensi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ou es tu ?

Kensi : Clai…Clairmon est revenue… Il…Il…

Deeks : Kens' calme toi, où es tu ? Tu vas bien ?

Kensi : Je…Je suis chez ma mère.

Deeks : Bouge pas j'arrive.

Et sur ce il repris sa voiture. Il n'avait probablement jamais conduit aussi vite de sa vie, mais sa partenaire avait besoin de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue aussi paniquée, aussi dévastée. Il s'avait que quelque chose était arrivée.

En arrivant chez la mère de sa partenaire il ne s'attendais pas à faire une si horrible découverte. Julia était étendue au sol, morte, couverte de sang. Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour dire que le meurtre avait été particulièrement violent. Kensi se tenait assise aux côtés de sa mère, recouverte aussi du sang de sa mère et les joues baignés de larmes.

Deeks s'approcha lentement de sa partenaire avant de l'écarter du corps de sa mère tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Il téléphona alors au reste de l'équipe pour les prévenir mais surtout pour lancer un avis de recherche.

Sam et Callen arrivèrent rapidement et découvrir la triste scène. Les deux coéquipiers étaient bien déterminer à retrouver le responsable de se drame vengeant ainsi leur petite sœur. Ils se rapprochèrent de leurs deux jeunes amis afin de leur expliquer comment les choses allaient se dérouler par la suite.

Callen : * doucement* Kensi… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Je te promet qu'on va retrouver Clairmon.

Sam : Oui, et on ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Kensi : Je veux vous aider !

Callen : Il n'en est pas question ! Deeks vas te ramener cher lui, tu es sous sa protection jusqu'à ce que l'enquête se termine.

Kensi : * s'énervant * Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby sitter ! Je veux le retrouver et lui faire payer.

Callen : * Enervé aussi *Non Kensi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux, tu iras chez Deeks point !

Deeks : * Attrapant la main de Kensi* Allez viens

Kensi : * Se dégageant de Deeks et quittant la pièce * Parfait !

Callen : * A Deeks * Ne la laisse pas seule et veille sur elle.

Deeks : Oui compte sur moi ! Retrouve moi cette ordure.

Callen : Je ne compte pas le laisser en liberté longtemps.

Deeks quitta alors la pièce pour retrouver son amie qui heureusement l'attendait devant, il fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas partie. Il la fit rentrée doucement dans sa voiture avant de la ramener à sa maison.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Deeks observé son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, les larmes coulant toujours sur son visage. Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, il rentra lentement dans sa maison où les deux partenaires furent accueillis par un joyeux Monty. Mais Kensi pas d'humeur ne donna pas son câlin à Monty et parti s'assoir directement dans le canapé de son ami, le regard toujours vide. Le chien comprenant que la jeune femme n'allait pas, vint poser sa petite tête sur le canapé à côté des jambes de la jeune femme, la regardant d'un regard triste et comme compatissant.

Deeks qui observé la scène eu un petit sourire, malgré ce que l'ont peut dire ce chien était intelligent. Il vint à son tour prendre place sur le canapé, poussant l'animal à retrouver son panier. Il passa alors son bras au tour des épaules de son amie avant de l'entrainer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il comprenait en partie ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au moment présent. Alors respectant son silence il l'a laisser pleurer simplement au creux de ses bras.

Après une heure Kensi se calma, ces larmes c'étaient arrêtées, mais la belle brune n'allait pas mieux pour autant. Elle était complètement perdue. Le surfeur proposa à son amie d'aller prendre une douche afin de se détendre, mais surtout pour retirer ses vêtements trempés de sang. Celle ci accepta sans réelle hésitation. Le beau blond suivit son amie et lui sortit des vêtements propres que Kensi avait laissée chez lui en prévision des fois où suite à une soirée cinéma cette dernière finissait par s'endormir sur le canapé de son ami.

Une fois Kensi dans la salle de bain Deeks pris le chemin du salon afin de téléphoner à Callen afin d'avoir des informations sur l'enquête.

Callen : Deeks ?! Tout va bien ? Comment va Kensi ?

Deeks : Elle prend une douche. Honnêtement ? Pas bien ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi anéantie ! Ca me brise le cœur !

Callen : Je comprends… Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour ça !

Deeks : Oui j'aimerais savoir si vous avancez ?

Callen : Pas vraiment ! Aucune trace de Clairmon. Il faudrait demander à Kensi si elle l'a directement vu ? Parlait ! Et si c'est le cas pourquoi il est parti comme ça !

Deeks : Je ne sais pas… Je lui demande tout à l'heure !

Callen : Entendu ! Surtout ne la laisse pas partir on ne sait jamais ! Je te tiens au courant de l'avancée des choses.

Deeks : D'accord. Merci !

Callen : C'est normal ! Ha et Deeks… Kensi à de la chance de t'avoir tu es quelqu'un de bien !

Deeks : Merci.

Sur ce le surfeur raccrocha, pensif. Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par le retour de son amie. Elle semblais allait mieux, ou un peut du moins.

Kensi : C'était Callen ?

Deeks : * Se tournant vers elle * Oui.

Kensi : Vous avez des nouvelles de l'enquête ?

Deeks : Pas grand chose pour le moment.

Kensi : * Détournant le regard* Ok… Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Deeks : De quoi ?

Kensi : * Baissant les yeux * Je vous ai mal parlé…Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Deeks : *relevant le menton de son amie * Hey…Kenz' on comprend, on aurait tous réagit pareil, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il l'a pris alors une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Cette fois leur étreinte fut plus brève et les deux amis se séparèrent assez rapidement. Le lieutenant embrassât l'agent du NCIS sur le front avant de reprendre leur discussion.

Deeks : Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Kensi : Non je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucune réflexion, en temps normal il aurait taquiné sa coéquipière sur son appétit normalement immense, mais on n'était pas en temps normal. Alors il se contenta de l'amener s'assoir simplement sur le canapé. Il devait lui poser quelques questions.

Deeks : Kens' je doit te poser quelques question… A propos de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Kensi : * Soufflant doucement * Je devais retrouvé ma mère pour la soirée. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu la porte de sa maison entre ouverte. Je me suis méfiée, ce n'est pas dans les habitues de ma mère de le faire. Je me suis approché lentement de la porte, mais je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais as mon arme. Je sais que j'aurais du vous appelé avant, mais une voix au fond de moi me crié qu'il fallait que je rentre. Alors j'ai poussé doucement la porte. Je suis entrée dans le salon, et c'est là, que…que je l'ai vu…Il était penché sur ma mère…Il lui planté des couteau dans le ventre en lui demandant ou j'étais… * La jeune femme stoppa son récit afin d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient le long de ses joues et de calmer quelques peux ses sanglots* Mais…Mais elle ne voulais lui répondre… J'ai alors tenté de m'approché de lui afin de l'assommé… Mais j'ai fais du bruit il m'a entendu…Il c'est alors retourné vers moi… Il m'a poussé vers le sol… Et il a profité que je sois déstabilisé pour planter une dernière fois le couteau dans le corps de ma mère… La fois de trop… Il est ensuite parti… Mais avant de franchir la porte il m'a dit…

_Flash-back_

Clairmont : Je te laisse la vie sauf pour cette fois… J'ai envie de te voir souffrir avant de t'envoyer rejoindre tes parents.

_Fin du flash-back. _

A la fin de son récit Kensi fondit une nouvelle fois en larme dans les bras de son ami, qui tenta de la calmer en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Kensi : J'ai peur… peur qu'il ne s'en prenne aux personnes que j'aime pour m'atteindre… A l'équipe… Mais surtout à toi… J'ai trop besoin de toi Marty…

Deeks : * Doucement* On ne laissera pas faire, je te promet qu'il ne s'en sortira pas Kens' et qu'il nous fera pas de mal… Je ne te laisserais pas ma princesse.

Finalement après de longues minutes, les pleurs de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent et elle finit par s'endormir, dans un sommeil agité. Le surfeur en profitant pour rappeler son chef d'équipe, afin de lui confier ce que venais de lui raconter son amie. Une fois chose faite, le jeune homme observa la belle brune endormie. Il ne supportait pas la voir souffrir. Il se dirigeât le cœur lourd vers sa cuisine pour prendre une bière. En refermant le frigo, il attrapa la photo de sa propre mère qui y était accrochait. La mort de Julia lui rappelé des souvenir, et les sentiments que ressentait son amie lui était en partie familier. Il souffla doucement avant de reposer la photo. La voix de Kensi le fit alors sursauter.

Kensi : C'est ta mère ?

Deeks : *Se retournant en sursaut * Kens' ! Tu m'a fais peur ? Tu ne dors plus ?

Kensi : Non… Alors ?

Deeks : Oui… oui c'est ma mère.

Kensi : Elle est belle ! Tu lui ressembles !

Deeks : * Souriant * Merci… Tu veux une bière ?

Kensi : Oui je veux bien s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme prit alors une autre bouteille dans le frigo avant de reprendre le chemin du salon suivi de son amie. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le canapé. Un silence s'installa, qui fut rapidement brisé par Kensi.

Kensi : Comment elle s'appelle ?

Deeks : Qui ?

Kensi : Ta mère ? Parles moi un peux d'elle tu ne le fais jamais ? Comment elle est ?

Deeks : * Nostalgique * Elle s'appelais Claire… C'était une mère formidable, elle a toujours voulu me protégé de mon père, surtout quand il commençait à nous frapper, elle s'arrangé pour qu'il ne me fasse pas trop de mal. Quand il est partit en prison, elle c'est démené pour que j'ai une vie meilleure.

Kensi : Etait ? Elle est…

Deeks : Oui… * Plus doucement * Le moi dernier.

Kensi : * Attristé * Oh Deeks ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit !

Deeks : * Haussant les épaules * Je sais pas trop. Quand je suis devenus flic, elle a eu peur pour moi et on c'est disputer. On a cessait de se parler mais il y'a 6 mois elle m'a retéléphone… Elle venais d'apprendre qu'elle était en phase terminale d'un cancer et elle voulait profiter de moi, le peut de temps qu'il lui resté.

Kensi : Mais tu aurait du nous le dire, on t'aurais aidé.

Deeks : Je ne sais pas trop… J'avais peur, je crois… Que vous pensiez que j'étais faible...

Kensi : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Tu es fort, tu n'as rien à nous prouver ! On est une famille, on doit se soutenir dans les moments difficiles, sans aucun jugement. Regardes, tu es resté là toute la soirée à me réconforter alors qu'au fond toi aussi tu as besoin de soutient. Tu as le droit de pleurer, ça ne fera pas de toi une personne faible.

Deeks : * Les yeux brillant * Merci.

Et cette fois ci c'est Kensi qui prit son partenaire dans ses bras, le laissant évacuer des larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant trop longtemps. Les deux amis finirent pas s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

_Ellipse d'une semaine. _

Une semaine était passée depuis le drame, et l'enquête était au point mort. Kensi pour sa sécurité resté chez son partenaire avec lequel elle c'était beaucoup rapprochée, il s se soutenaient mutuellement face aux épreuves passés. Mais comme la vie ne s'arrête pas, l'enterrement de Julia fut programmé pour ce Samedi matin.

Toute l'équipe était venue pour soutenir Kensi dans ce difficile moment. Etait présent aussi les amis de la défunt mais aussi les rares membres de sa familles.

L'enterrement touché à sa fin, quand un coup de feu brisa le silence. Suivit d'un cri de douleurs. Et de nombreux cris de paniques, les agents se mirent en alerte à fin de trouver le tireur qui ne se montra pas. Mais tous savaient qu'il s'agissait de Clairmont. Le lieutenant de police, se tourna alors vers sa partenaire, dans le but de l'amener à l'abri. Malheureusement, il ne la vit pas debout à ses côtés, mais couché sur le sol du cimetière couverte de sang et peinant à respirer. Il se précipita à ses côtés en criant d'appeler une ambulance. Il fit pression sur sa poitrine de là où balle l'avait touché, tout en suppliant son amie de rester en vie.

Heureusement l'ambulance arriva rapidement, et les pompiers accompagnèrent Kensi accompagné de Deeks à l'hôpital le plus proche.

_Ellipse de 3h_

Le lieutenant faisait les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital, Kensi avait était immédiatement après leur arrivée aux urgences admise au bloc, et depuis il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il était malade d'inquiétude. Il fut alors rejoint par le reste de l 'équipe.

Nell : * Inquiète * Des nouvelles de Kensi ?

Deeks : * Nerveux * Non ! Ca fait trois heures ! Et toujours riens !

Sam : Calme toi Deeks ! Ca veut dire qu'elle est toujours en vie !

Deeks : Ou peut être en train de mourir.

Hetty : Il faut rester optimiste ! Mademoiselle Blye est une battante !

Deeks : * Tout bas * J'espère ! Et sinon des nouvelles de Clairmon ?

Callen : Non aucune trace ! Mais on va le retrouver ! Je ne laisse personne s'en prendre à ma famille comme ça !

Finalement après quarante cinq nouvelles interminables minutes d'attente, un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

Médecin : Vous êtes la pour Mademoiselle Blye ?

Equipe : Oui !

Deeks : * Inquiet et impatient * Comment va t'elle ?

Médecin : Et bien je ne peut pas vous cacher, qu'elle à perdu beaucoup de sang et que la balle est arrivée très près du cœur, ce qui à provoqué plusieurs arrêts cardiaque au cours de l'intervention. Elle est de ce fait affaiblie, et malheureusement mademoiselle Blye est tombé dans le coma. Mais elle est coriace est elle devrait se réveillé, je ne peut hélas pas vous dire dans combien de temps.

Le médecin laissa alors encaisser la nouvelle, même si tout n'était pas perdue Kensi n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire. Une infermière leur donna le numéro de chambre de leur amie, ou ils s'y rendirent tous. Ils virent une image d'une Kensi qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulues connaître : faible et fragile. Ils restèrent quelques minutes avant de repartirent à la recherche du responsable de cette dramatique évènement. Sauf Deeks qui préféra rester au chevet de sa partenaire.

_Ellipse d'un mois._

Un moi, un mois depuis qu'elle était couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital. Un mois que Deeks rester nuit et jours à ses côtés, veillant sur elle et ne rentrant se reposer, manger et prendre une douche que quand un de ses amis ne l'y forçaient Un mois qu'il n'avait pas entendue le son de sa voie, de son rire, vu son sourire. Mais aussi un mois que l'affaire ne piétiné.

Deeks refusait de laissé sa partenaire, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, ou que Clairmont vienne finir le travail à l'hôpital. Il avait ainsi convaincu Callen de lui apporter des affaires ici, ainsi il n'avait plus à rentrer pour se changer. Il avait confié Monty à sa voisine le temps que sa partenaire ne se réveille. L'équipe se relayé pour venir prendre des nouvelles de Kensi, l'informé sur l'enquête, tenir compagnie à Deeks, lui apporter de quoi manger, mais aussi tenter de lui remonter le moral qui était au plus bas.

Ce soir là Deeks repensé à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec Callen.

_Flash Back_

Le chef d'équipe vint ce soir là aux nouvelles de Kensi. C'était le plus souvent lui qui venait, car étant après Deeks le plus proche de la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, c'était normale.

Callen : Alors ? Comment elle va ?

Deeks : Les médecins disent que son état s'améliore ? Elle devrait ne plus tarder à se réveiller.

Callen : C'est une bonne nouvelle ça !

Deeks : Oui… Mais quand ?!

Callen : Rapidement j'en suis sure Deeks ! Secoue toi un peut ! Kensi n'aimerait pas de voir comme ça ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle va se réveiller, on va retrouver Clairmont et vous pourrait reprendre votre vie normalement !

Deeks : Oui tu as sans doute raison.

Callen : J'ai raison ! Et tu le sais ! Il sera peut être temps que tu lui avoues tes sentiments !

Deeks : * Cherchant à mentir * De quoi tu me parles ?

Callen : Tu sais tr ès bien ! Du fais que tu soit amoureux d'elle et que ça soit réciproque ! Deeks la vie est trop courte pour douter ! Et tu en as la preuve !

Deeks : *Soupirant vaincu * Tu as raison… Oui la vie est trop courte, je l'ai bien vu c'est derniers mois.

Callen :* Fronçant les sourcils * Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Deeks pris une grande inspiration avant de lui raconter l'histoire de ces courtes retrouvailles avec sa mère.

Callen : *Posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme * Deeks je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je suis certain qu'elle serait fière de toi. Mais ce qui est encore plus sur c'est que Kensi à raison tu fait partie de la famille, on ne t'aurait pas juger que tu soit agent ou pas. On t'as peut être menée la vie dure mais jamais on à douté de tes capacité, tu es un des meilleurs agents avec qui j'ai eu la chance de travailler, mais par dessus tout tu es un type loyale et fidèle, un gars bien. Tu es le gars qu'il faut à Kens'.

_Fin du flash back_

Deeks pris la main de son amie, avant de faire glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Deeks : * Doucement * Kensi, réveille toi je t'en pris ! Sans toi je ne suis plus rien, sans toi j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur, ma raison de vivre. Je t'aime Kensi.

Deeks ferma alors les yeux après ses paroles, avant de partir vers un sommeil sans rêve. Mais se sommeil, fut perturbé par un événement.

En effet durant la nuit Deeks senti une pression sur sa main. Kensi était en train de se réveiller.

Le surfeur se penchant vers sa belle tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Deeks : *Murmurant * Kens' ! Hé princesse, je suis là ouvre les yeux s'il te plais !

Kensi : *Faiblement * De…Deeks ?

Deeks : Oui je suis là. Ne bouge pas ma belle je vais chercher le médecin.

Le lieutenant revint dans la chambre accompagné d'un médecin quelques minutes après l'avoir quitté.

Médecin : Ah Mademoiselle Blye il était tant que vous vous réveillez. * Il l'examina rapidement * Bon vous semblé allez plus tôt bien, on vous refera plus d'examen demain matin, mais vous allez tout de même avoir besoin de repos.

Le médecin pris alors congé des deux amis, qui se retrouvèrent seul. Deeks était soulagé de voir son amie les yeux ouverts.

Deeks : Tu m'as fais peur Kens' j'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Kensi : Désolé… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

Deeks : 1 mois…

Kensi : Tous ce temps ?!

Deeks : Oui…J'étais tellement inquiet ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas.

Kensi : Mais je suis toujours là ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement.

Deeks : * Sourire * De toute façon je ne compte pas te laisser de si tôt.

Kensi : * Souriant *Merci Marty.

Deeks : * Heureux qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom * Tu devrais te reposer, j'appellerais l'équipe demain.

Kensi : * Baillant * Tu as raison. Au faite… Vous avez retrouvé Clairmont ? C'est lui qui m'as fais ça ?

Deeks : Oui c'est lui…Et non toujours pas, mais on ne baissera pas les bras tant qu'il sera dans la nature.

Kensi : J'espère, je veux lui faire payer la mort de mes parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kensi s'endormis, le jeune homme l'observa quelques minutes, soulagé qu'elle soit tiré d'affaire, avant de lui aussi rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Le lendemain matin le médecin revint examiner Kensi pendant ce temps là Deeks, sorti dans le couloir afin de prévenir l'équipe de la bonne nouvelle.

Callen : * Un peut inquiet *Deeks ?! Tout vas bien ? Kensi va bien ?

Deeks : Oui oui tout va bien ! Très bien même ! Kensi c'est réveillé cette nuit.

Callen : * Soupir de soulagement * Enfin une bonne nouvelle * Au este de l'équipe * Kensi c'est réveillée.

Deeks put entendre les cris de joie de ses amis en arrière plan. Callen convint avec lui que maintenant que Kensi était réveillé, il allait venir leur filé un coup de main pour l'affaire, le temps que Kensi sorte de l'hôpital et une fois chose faite si Clairmont est toujours en liberté il l'amènera chez lui est veillera sur elle le temps qu'elle puisse revenir à l'OPS.

Après avoir raccroché avec le chef d'équipe l'agent de liaison rejoint sa partenaire dans la chambre.

Médecin : * Voyant Deeks * Donc Monsieur Deeks comme je l'expliqué à votre amie, elle va rester hospitaliser encore une dizaine de jours, ensuite elle pourra sortir mais devra rester encore 1 mos d'arrêt et après seulement elle pourra reprendre le travail, mais étant donné que vous êtes agents fédéraux, il serait préférable d'attendre 2/3 semaines supplémentaires avant de retourner sur le terrain. Il faut bien évidemment pendant ce temps veillé à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas trop d'effort.

Deeks : Ne vous inquiétez pas je veillerais sur elle. Encore merci docteur.

Médecin : Je ne fais que mon travail.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls.

Kensi : * Soufflant * Encore 10 jours à rester dans ce foutu hôpital ! Je déteste les hôpitaux.

Deeks : * Souriant* Content de voir que tu vas mieux Fern.

Kensi : * Regard noir * Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Shaggy.

Deeks ria doucement à la réflexion de son amie, qu'est ce que c'était bon de la retrouver.

_Ellipse de 14 jours. _

Kensi était maintenant pour son plus grand bonheur sorti de l'hôpital, elle vivait chez son partenaire, car en effet Clairmont était toujours en liberté. Même si elle allait mieux, elle resté encore faible, et devais beaucoup s reposer. Deeks était de son côté aux petits soins pour son amie. Depuis que Kensi c'était réveillé, les deux amis étaient inséparables et plus proche que jamais.

On était jeudi en début d'après midi, les deux amis regardaient un dvd, tranquillement blottis, l'un contre l'autre. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre, les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre en alerte, ils se redressèrent avant de se dirigeaient vers la chambre du surfeur d'où provenais le bruit. En rentrant ils virent qu'une fenêtre était cassé, mais pas de signe de la présence de quelqu'un. Ils retournèrent alors dans le salon où ils découvrir Clairmont, une arme à la main.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard légèrement paniqué. Ils étaient là face à un homme armé, avec Kensi encore affaiblie par sa blessure. Ils tentèrent de discuter avec cet homme, mais ce dernier avait bien l'intention de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Deeks voulant protéger sa belle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se jeter sur Clairmont malgré les cris de protestation de Kensi. Une lutte s'engagea entre les deux hommes sous le regard impuissant de Kensi, qui en voulant aider son ami fut projeté au sol par le criminel. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes avants que Clairmont ne prennent le dessus sur le lieutenant de police qui se retrouve couché sur le dos, incapable de se protéger. Il vit alors Clairmont pointer son arme sur lui et attendue impuissamment le coup de feu. Il ferma les yeux, et entendit le fameux son que produit la balle à sa sortie de l'arme. Mais bien vite le surfeur réaliser que ce n'était pas lui qui fut touché, alors il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une Kensi tremblante, les larmes coulant sur les joue son arme qui venait de servir à la main, et couché au sol, mort Clairmont. Kensi venait de mettre fin à la vie de l'homme qui était la cause de tous ces malheurs.

Deeks se précipita alors vers la jeune femme, et la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter après avoir pris soin de lui retirer l'arme des mains. Après l'avoir séré longuement dans ses bras, le lieutenant appela ses collègues du NCIS afin de les mettre au cours de l'attaque qu'ils ont subi.

Callen : *Rentrant dans la maison de Deeks* Deeks ? Kensi ? Vous allez bien ?

Deeks : Oui, ça va ! Maintenant ça va.

Sam : *Voyant le corps de Clairmont * Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Deeks : Il est rentré chez moi par effraction, il a tenté de nous tuer mais Kensi l'a descendu avant. C'était de la légitime défense !

Callen : * S'asseyant à côté de Kensi * Tu vas bien ?

Kensi : * Vague * Ca va…

Callen : * L'embrassant sur la tempe * C'est finis maintenant. * A Deeks * On va appelé le légiste pour qu'il amène le corps, il faudrait que tu viennes avec nous pour faire un rapport.

Deeks : Ok.

Kens : Et moi ? Vu que c'est moi qui l'ai descendu.

Sam : C'était de la légitime défense, son arme était chargée, il n'y aura pas de soucis.

Calle : Oui, ta déposition peut attendre demain.

Une fois le corps du meurtrier des parents de l'agent Blye emporté par les services de la morgues, le lieutenant Deeks partis accompagné les deux agents masculins, afin de prévenir Hetty et le reste de l'équipe de la conclusion de longue et pénible enquêtes. Tous étaient soulagés que celle ci soit terminé et espéré ainsi reprendre une vie normale. Après de longues discussions avec la direction du NCIS et de la police de Los Angeles, l'enquête fut définitivement bouclée. Après avoir rapidement écrit leurs rapports les agents purent rentrer chez eux. Callen proposa d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble afin de fêter la fin de cette terrible enquête, mais le lieutenant préféra décliner en disant que sa partenaire préfèrerai surement se reposer après cette journée éprouvante surtout qu'elle était encore fatiguée de sa blessure.

Deeks : * En sortant du bâtiment * Mais demain promis.

Le jeune homme n'attendis pas les réponses de ses amis, et se précipita vers sa voiture afin de rejoindre rapidement sa belle. Il avait hâte de la retrouver. La peur qu'il avait ressentie aujourd'hui lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne devait plus cacher à son amie les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Il devait lui dire ce soir.

Il arriva rapidement à sa maison qu'il trouva vide. Inquiet il fit rapidement le tour des lieux avant de trouver un mot de Kensi.

'' _Je suis partis me vider un peux la tête, je reviens plus tard._

_Bises K_

_P.S : Monty est avec moi ''_

Le surfeur souffla de soulagement. Il décida tout de même de la rejoindre, il s'avait où la trouver.

Il arriva à la plage où il avait l'habitude de venir avec Kensi, quand un des deux avait besoin de se vider la tête. Elle était assise dans le sable, le regard perdu au loin. Monty lui semblais occupé à creuser le plus grand trou possible.

Kensi : * Ayant aperçue Deeks * Je savais que tu viendrais quand même.

Deeks : * S'asseyant à ses côtés * Je ne comptai pas de laisser seule, a vrai dire je ne compte plus jamais de laisser seule.

Kensi : * Le regardant * Merci.

Deeks : Pourquoi ?

Kensi : Pour toujours être là pour moi, pour prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Deeks : * La regardant droit dans les yeux * C'est normal tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te laisses. Mais merci à toi, sans toi je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui.

Kensi : *Larme aux yeux * J'ai fais ce qu'il fallait. Je n'allais pas laisser cet homme tuer encore une personne que j'aime. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te tue, tellement peur de te perdre, sans toi je ne sais pas comment vivre, tu compte trop pour moi, tu es probablement la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre. Je t'aime Marty, tellement, alors oui j'ai tué Clairmont, pour te sauver, pour venger mes parents. Il a tué ceux qui constitués mon passé, je n'allais pas faire de même avec celui qui constitue mon futur.

Deeks : * Emus * Oh Kensi, moi aussi j'ai eu peur, peur qu'il ne te fasse encore du mal. Quand tu était dans ce lit d'hôpital j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, que l'on m'avais retiré ma source d'oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui me donne une raison de me lever, ma raison de vivre. Mois aussi je t'aime Kensi.

Et c'est les joues ruisselant de larme que les deux amis échangèrent le premier baiser. Grâce à cette mésaventure ils comprirent que même dans les pires moments, l'amour peut redonner de l'espoir, une raison de vire. C'est d'ailleurs une leçon qu'ils enseigneront à leurs deux enfants quelques années plus tard.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà j'espères que vous aurez aimé :)<p>

Juu'


	11. OS 11: j'aurais du

Et voilà non Nouvel OS

Avertissement: mort d'un personnage principale!

* * *

><p>J'aurais du…<p>

Il se tenait là debout depuis de longues heures le regard vide. Il ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ses inscriptions. Il ne prêté pas attention à ce qui se passé autours de lui, car même si son corps était là son âme était ailleurs, bien loin de là. Il revint à la réalité quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Dit doucement le propriétaire de la main.

- Non je ne peux pas, je veux rester avec elle encore un peux.

- Sa ne sert à rien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer, te changer, les idées.

- Je n'y arriverais pas, je dois veiller sur elle.

- Il ne peut plus rien lui arriver maintenant.

- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer pour autant.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas la laisser pour autant.

- Tu vas bien devoir l'accepter, c'est finis elle ne reviendra pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, j'avais promis que je ne la laisserais pas et j'ai foirée, c'est de ma faute si elle est là.

- Ne dit pas ça.

- Mais pourtant c'est vrai.

- Non ça ne l'est pas, tu n'aurais rien put faire, arrêtes de te torturer et rentre chez toi. Elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

- Si. Répondit il en commençant à s'énerver. Si j'avais était près d'elle, elle ne se serait pas pris cette foutus balle Callen, si j'avais était un meilleur partenaire Kensi ne serait pas morte à l'heure qu'il est. Répondit Marty Deeks en hurlant et en pleurant.

- Deeks… Répondit la voix tremblante de Callen. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas put la sauver. Personne ne t'en veux et je suis sure que de la où elle est Kensi ne t 'en veux pas, elle voudrais que tu continus à vivre.

- Je sais, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas me pardonner le fait d'avoir briser mes promesses. De ne pas lui avoir dit tous ce que je voulais lui dire. Répondit le lieutenant abattu.

- Alors dit lui maintenant.

- Comment ? A une pierre tombale ? Répondit sarcastiquement le surfeur.

- Oui mais ça serais un peut comme si tu le faisais à Kensi, de la ou elle est elle t'entendra surement.

- Tu crois à tous ça Callen ? Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ? Questionna le plus jeune.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je sais que parfois le fait d'aller sur la tombe de ma sœur et de lui parler me fait du bien. Répondit avec mélancolie le chef d'équipe.

- Tu as peux être raison, mais Callen j'aimerais rester seul maintenant, s'il te plais.

- D'accord je vais te laisser, mais promet moi de m'appeler quand tu seras rentrer chez toi, avec Sam on t'amènera te changer les idées.

- C'est promis.

A ces mots l'agent laissa le lieutenant seul. Ce dernier s'assis devant la tombe de sa partenaire en repensant à ce jour où tout a basculé.

_Flash back_

Ca devait être une mission banale, mais en l'espace de quelques heures, tout a basculé. Pour commencer, l'agent de la DEA Talia est revenu, et on ne peut pas dire qu'avec Kensi elle soit devenue les meilleures amies du monde. En effet les deux jeunes femmes ont passé une grande partie du temps à tenter de capter m'attention du surfeur, qui était mal à l'aise. Il ne savait comment se comporter face au deux femme.

Et puis avec Kensi ils étaient parti tous les deux aider Sam et Callen, le trajet en voiture c'était fait en silence, le lieutenant avait compris que Kensi n'avait pas envie de parler de ce qui c'était passé, il avait bien vu que Kensi était jalouse du retour de Talia.

Finalement le sous-marin avait disparu à leur arrivé, Sam et Callen avec. Les deux plus jeunes s'avaient que l'heure était grave, en effet ils n'avaient plus aucun contact possible avec leurs amis qui étaient probablement en danger. Kensi fut particulièrement touché par cette disparition, c'est vrai que depuis son retour d'Afghanistan elle semblait plus fragile, et sa relation avec Deeks était des plus confuse.

Finalement, Eric et Nell avaient retrouvé le sous-marin et ils avaient put rejoindre les deux agents enfermés. Mais Talia les avaient accompagné, et si cette dernière continuer à fleureté avec Marty, qu'elle appelé régulièrement partenaire, Kensi elle c'était complètement fermé. En arrivant au lieu où il devrait retrouver Sam et Callen, Deeks avait décidé de parler à son amie.

- Kens', tout vas bien ?

- Oui très bien ! Avait répondu vaguement la jeune femme.

- Sure, tu es bizarre depuis qu'il y'a Talia.

- Je t'assure, je vois pas pourquoi y'aurais quelque chose de mal.

- Pourtant je sens que tu es pas normale, tu sais que t'as pas de raison d'être jalouse.

- Oui je sais, comme tu l'as dit nous deux c'est une relation de frère sœur. Ajouta t'elle avec peine avant de s'éloigner pour se rapprocher du sous-marin.

Le lieutenant compris alors que Kensi avait entendue sa conversation avec Talia, il s'en voulus aussi tôt il ne pensait pas du tout ça. Il devait vraiment lui parler et arranger les choses.

- Tu viens partenaire elle va avoir besoin de nous ! Le héla Talia.

- Oui j'arrive ! Et ne m'appelle pas partenaire ! Répondit assez froidement Deeks avant de partir rejoindre Kensi.

C'est à ce moment que les choses ont vraiment dérapé.

Le sous-marin ou était enfermé les deux agents séniors, était finalement remonter à la surface dans un port de marchandise à l'abandon. Quand Kensi arriva au niveau de l'engin aquatique les lieux étaient déserts. Deeks et Talia étaient un peut plus loin derrière, seulement quelques mètres. Mais c'est quelques mètres furent fatals pour l'agent féminin. En effet, soudant la trappe du sous-marin s'ouvrit laissant sortir les malfaiteurs suivis des agents fédéraux. Les premiers pour ce frayer un chemin tiraient sur ce qui se trouvé sur leur passage. Et par malheur se fut Kensi. La jeune femme s'effondra dans un cri de douleur. Une balle au niveau du cœur.

- Kensi ! Hurla son partenaire en se précipitant vers elle.

Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention aux événements qui se déroulaient autours de lui, notamment aux hommes armés, par miracle aucune balle ne l'atteint et les tireurs furent neutralisés par Sam et Callen.

- Kensi, Kensi parle moi. Suppliant le jeune homme en larme en tentant de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Deeks… Répondit la voix faible de Kensi.

- Tiens le coup princesse, l'ambulance arrive.

- Je vais pas y'arriver, tu sais que c'est trop tard .Dit avec difficulté Kensi.

- Non, ne dit pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir.

- Deeks… Je… Je voudrais te… Te dire quelque chose…j'aurais du te le dire avant… J'aurais du …

Mais la jeune femme ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. C'était fini. Kensi Blye venait de mourir.

_Fin du flash Back_

Le lieutenant fixé la tombe de son amie le cœur lourd et les larmes pleins les yeux. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer, et de suivre les conseils de G.

- Hey partenaire, c'est moi Shaggy. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, et ce que tu m'entend de la où tu es ? J'espère, car je dois de dire plein de truc. Déjà tu me manques à un point inimaginable, c'est affreux j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a retirer une partie de moi. Tu es partie il y'a déjà un moi, pourtant la douleur qui brulent mon cœur est encore omniprésente. Mais je crois que ce qui rend ta mort le plus difficile est le fait que j'ai pleins de regret. Je regrette tellement comment c'est passé notre dernière journée ensemble. Je m'en veux que tu es entendue notre conversation avec Talia. Je veux que tu sache Kensi que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, bien évidemment que notre relation est tous sauf fraternelle ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de distance entre nous après ton retour d'Afghanistan. Mais à vrai dire j'avais peur. Peur de tellement de chose. De te perdre, de ne pas être capable de te rendre heureuse. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles retourner avec Jack, c'était tellement stupide tu venais de te faire capturer par les Talibans et moi j'était jaloux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendue le couteau, de t'avoir fais croire que je ne voulais pas avancer dans notre relation, que je ne voulais pas être avec toi. Par ce que je veux que tu saches que la personne la plus importante sur cette planète pour moi c'est toi. La vérité c'est que j'avais peur, peur de ce que je suis de ce que je pourrais être, de mon troisième cœur. J'ai fais des choses affreuses la bas quand je t'es cru morte, des choses que je ne pensais jamais faire, et je m'en veux tellement. Alors quand Angelo a parlé de nos trois cœurs, j'ai à nouveau eu peur. Je me suis souvenus de ce que j'avais fais, et j'ai eu peur de te blesser à ton tours, comme je l'ai fais au vieille aveugle, mais surtout comme mon père l'a fait à ma mère ou à moi. Par ce qu'au fond une de mes plus grande peur c'est de devenir comme mon père. Mais en te voyant couverte de tous ce sang j'ai réalisé que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie, que peut importe mes peurs sur mon avenir, celle de te perdre surpassé tout. Mais je n'ai pas put de sauver. Et celle qui domine à présent est celle de devoir vivre sans toi. Je le pensais tu sais, quand je disais croire à la théorie sur les ratons laveurs. Et aujourd'hui je suis encore plus convaincu que jamais que tu étais mon raton laveur. Et que j'étais le tien. Je vais finir la dernière phrase que tu allais me dire, de la façon dont j'aurais voulus qu'elle se termine, mais surtout de celle que j'aimerais te dire, j'aurais du te dire je t'aime.

C'est sur cette phrase que le surfeur termina son discours, le cœur plus lège. Callen avait raison ça lui avais fais un peut de bien. Il décida alors de tenir la promesse faite et de rentrer chez lui. Non s'en pas jeter un dernier coup d'œil au petit texte écrit sur la pierre tombale de Kensi.

_« A Kensi, une fille, une amie, une collègue, une sœur, un héro. Que delà ou tu es, tu sois heureuses, et que tu veille sur nous comme tu l'as toujours fais. Nous t'oublieront jamais car comme le dit la citation : les morts ne sont vraiment morts que quand les vivants les ont oubliés. Semper fi »_

Il aura fallut plusieurs année à Marty Deeks pour remonter vraiment la pente et reconstruire sa vie. Il quitta la police pour redevenir avocat car il ne put jamais retourner travailler sans Kensi. Finalement, 6ans après la mort de celle qu'il avait aimé en premier, il épousa une certaine Sarah qui était assistante sociale. A son mariage était présent l'intégralité de l'équipe avait qui il avait gardé le contacte. Tous étaient heureux de le voir à nouveau épanoui, même si la mort de Kensi reste et restera à jamais difficiles pour tout le monde. Mais surtout pour Deeks. Mais a fin de lui rendre hommage il appelé sous l'approbation de Sarah son seul et unique enfant Mackenzie. La petite Deeks grandi avec pour peluche un raton laveur, en hommage à la personne à l'origine de son prénom.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plus<p>

Juu'


	12. OS 12: Dad

Encore un nouvel Os, c'est une song ship

Et cette fois pas de densi.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Dad. <strong>

L'agent Callen était assis sur son petit lit de fortune installé dans la chambre de son adolescence, la seul où il c'était réellement bien sentit. La journée avait était forte en émotion. Pendant un temps il avait cru retrouver son père. Connaître un nouveau morceau de sa vie et pouvoir l'ajouter au puzzle qui constitue son identité. Mais cet espoir fut vite balayé, et à la fin il ne savait toujours pas qui était son père. Il aurait aimé que cet homme puisse lui apporter des réponses, au moins la signification de cette lettre : G.

_Il suffirait simplement__  
>Qu'il m'appelle<br>Qu'il m'appelle  
>D'où vient ma vie certainement<br>Pas du ciel_

Mais hélas le soir venu le passé du chef d'équipe resté toujours aussi flou. Aucune réponse ne fut apportée à ses questions. Il regardé depuis plusieurs minutes la photo de sa mère, la seule qu'il possédé. Il avait quelques souvenirs d'elle, peut mais il en avait quand même. Mais de son père aucun, même pas un petit flash. Aucun visage à mettre sur une identité qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Comme si cet homme n'avait jamais était présent dans sa vie, comme si il était qu'une simple illusion. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait il jamais donné de signe de vie ? Pourquoi personne ne savait lui dire qu'il était ? Il aurait aimé le connaître, avoir au moins un souvenir de lui. Mais rien. Il était condamné à vivre dans ce silence.

_Lui raconter mon enfance  
>Son absence<br>Tous les jours  
>Comment briser le silence<br>Qui l'entoure_

L'agent soupira avant de se coucher sur le dos fixant le plafond comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Son cerveau marchant à plein régime. Il s'imaginait ce qui aurait était différent si il avait connu son père. Surement, il se serait construit plus vite, il ne serait pas si méfiant envers les inconnus. Toute sa vie il c'était demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas de parents ? Qu'avait il fait de mal pour mériter ça ! Son vœu le plus cher était de passer une journée avec un de ses parents. Connaître les joies de la vie de famille.

Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
>J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes<br>Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<br>Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement<br>Je pouvais lui manquer

Souvent quand il faisait le bilan de sa vie il se disait que malgré le vide causé par l'absence de famille, il n'était pas pour autant malheureux, dans son travail il se sentait utile, il avait trouver des amis, une seconde famille, une vrai. En pensant à ses collègues il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous eux des enfances différentes, pour certains comme pour lui, compliquées. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur les enfances de Nell et Eric, et il savait que même si il avait grandit dans des quartiers défavorisés mais malgré cela il avait eu une belle enfance dans une famille aimante. Mais pour ces deux jeunes collègues cela n'avait pas était aussi rose. Kensi avait vu sa famille se déchiré à cause du travail de son père, et suite à la mort de ce dernier elle c'était retrouvé seule face à la vie à l'âge de 15ans. Quand à Deeks il ne parlait pas de sa mère, mais il avait eu un parent violent, qui fort heureusement avait finis en prison à cause de ses actes malveillants. Le chef d'équipe soupira, peut être que c'était mieux ainsi, plus facile de n'avoir jamais connut sont père plus tôt que de le voir disparaître subitement à l'adolescence ? C'était surement mieux de ne pas le connaître plus tôt que de subir sa violence ! Mais vu qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir une famille il pouvait difficilement comparer.

_Je vous dirais simplement  
>Qu'à part ça<br>Tout va bien  
>A part d'un père je ne manque<br>De rien  
>Je vis dans un autre monde<br>Je m'accroche  
>Tous les jours<br>Je briserai le silence  
>Qui m'entoure<em>

Son regard se posa sur une photo de l'équipe, tout le monde souriait franchement. Tout le monde était heureux par ce que c'était le cas. Avec le temps chacun avait pu réussir à guérir ses blessures. Ou du moins c'est ce que chacun laissé transparaitre. Par ce qu'après tout une part de leur travail était basé sur le mensonge. Alors pour eux c'était simple de faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux, mais en regardant de plus près ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que si Sam était si exigent avec tous le monde c'est par ce qu'il avait du beaucoup sacrifié pour en être là aujourd'hui. Que si Kensi ne se livrait pas si facilement c'est par ce qu'elle avait peur de perdre les personnes à qui elle tenait, et que si elle disait ne pas être à l'aise avec les enfants c'est par ce qu'au fond c'est qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être une bonne mère et de laisser ces enfants comme l'avait fait la sienne. Que derrière ces airs de clown Deeks cachait les craintes causées par son enfance, et qu'il avait peur de l'engagement car il craigne de finir comme son père. Quand au loup solitaire, il disait préféré seule par ce qu'au fond il ne savait pas comment fonctionne une réelle famille et qu'il à peur de ne pas savoir comment être un bon père. Ce manque de père était actuellement le pire, car il n'avait rien pour ce rattaché à lui. Au font en Hetty il avait trouvé une mère mais il n'avait personne qui face pour lui office d'image paternelle. Personne qui lui avait appris comment devenir un homme. Il c'était construit seul. Aujourd'hui son travail c'était sa vie, ce qu'il avait de plus chère, car il lui avait donnée une famille. Mais dans cette famille il manquait une chose, un père. A croire que se vide ne serait jamais comblé. Comme l'espace manquant après l'unique lettre connue de son prénom.

_Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
>J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes<br>Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas d'y penser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<br>Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<em>

Callen se redressa vivement, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il ne devait pas passer son temps à déprimer. Sa vie pourrait être bien pire. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche chaude. Laissant derrière lui ses problèmes. Demain serait un nouveau jour, il allait passer à autre chose comme si cette enquête n'était jamais arrivée. Il ferait certainement pendant quelques soirs des cauchemars mais ils finiront par s'estomper avec le temps. Ils ne disparaitront probablement jamais, à moins qu'il ne puisse un jours avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions, mais plus le temps passé plus il en doutait. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'éclairer un peut, il ne demander que deux chose : savoir son prénom et avoir des information sur son père. Qui est il ? Pourquoi ne l'a t'il jamais connus ? Regret il de ne pas être dans la vie de son fils ? Mais surtout, est ce qu'il lui manque autant qu'il manque à son fils ?

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
>Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime<br>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
>Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer<em>

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'ai eu envie de changer. Et comme callen est mon personnage préféré avec Kensi, j'ai eu envie de pour une fois écrire sur lui.<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plut, laisser moi vos avis.

Juu'

p.s: La chanson c'est "si seulement je pouvait lui manquer" de calogero.


	13. OS 13: Résurrection

Nouvel Os, rappel this fois Pas de densification, J'en polo DIT, plus Je vous Laisse Découvrir par Vous same.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Résurrection <span>**

Une semaine venait de se terminer et l'agent Blye se prélassé tranquillement sur son canapé, une bière à la main et devant la télé. Les dernières furent tranquilles, des enquêtes de routine, rien avoir avec les derniers mois qui furent très compliqués. Après la tortures de Deeks et Sam, l'Afghanistan, l'épisode Angelo, Talia et le sous marins la dernière année fut riches en émotion. Mais elle permis aussi aux agents d'évoluer et maintenant la vie semble plus douce, plus calme.

Ce soir la elle avait décidé de se poser tranquillement, regarder une émission de Top Modèle à la télé simplement sans se prendre la tête, car cela faisait du bien parfois de juste profiter de l'instant présent. Mais la quiétude de cette soirée fut bisée par une personne frappant la porte de son appartement. Non pas sans emmètre un grognement contre l'élément perturbateur, l'agent Blye alla ouvrir à l'invité surprise.

De l'autre côté de la porte une personne angoissait, comment cette soirée allait elle se passer ? C'est sure elle ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Kensi arriva devant sa porte qu'elle déverrouilla avant de l'ouvrir et de se figer.

* Non ce n'est pas possible, il est sensé être mort, il à pas put me mentir tout ce temps ! En plus pourquoi ? Et pourquoi revient il maintenant ? *

Kensi n'arrivait pas à parler, à bouger, elle ne savait pas quoi dire comment réagir face à ce retour. Elle était déboussolée, perdue, comment une personne soit disant morte pouvait se tenir devant sa porte ?

En face d'elle se tenait le « revenant » lui aussi figeait, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire, il ne voulait brusquer son amie.

Finalement Kensi sortie de sa torpeur en faisant quelque pas en arrière et secouant la tête.

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, j'était avec to, je t'es vu mourir. Débita la jeune femme la voix tremblante.

- Techniquement je suis mort à l'hôpital. Tenta de plaisanter son interlocuteur. Mais repris son sérieux en voyant le regard noir de son amie. Je suis désolé Kens'.

- Tu es désolé ?! Tu es désolé ?! Je t'ai cru mort pendant trois ans ! Et toit tu te pointes comme une fleure après tous ce temps et tu me dis que tu es désolé. Commença à crier Kensi.

- Kens'. Je…

- Non ! Explique moi pourquoi tu m'as menti tous ce temps ? Pourquoi tu as fait croire à ta mort ! Qui était au courant ? Callen ? Hetty ? Pourquoi m'avoir mise à l'écart ! La balle que tu as reçue elle était réelle ? Ou c'était ça aussi faux ? Et pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ? J'aimerais comprendre Renko. Dit la jeune femme la voix encore plus brisée.

Renko se rapprocha alors de son amie, qui recula dans un premier dans avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras du jeune homme et de s'effondrer en larmes. Mike la laissa pleurer sans rien dire, sans bouger dans un premier temps, mais après quelques minutes il ferma la porte de l'appartement avant de se diriger vers le canapé, Kensi toujours dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent assis sans dire un mot durant de longues minutes avant que Kensi ne s'éloigne de Renko et de le regarder fixement.

- Je suppose que c'est le moment des explications. Dit Mike en brisant le silence.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- A la base c'était une idée de Granger. Je devais plonger pour une infiltration profonde et il fallait que je coupe tous contacts avec ma vie. Alors quand le Caméléon m'a tiré dessus, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Les médecins on fait croire que j'étais mort. Ensuite on m'a transféré d'hôpital où j'ai passé ma convalescence et on a organisé mon enterrement. La mission c'est finis il y'a deux mois.

- Personne d'autre ne le savait ? Et pourquoi revenir que maintenant ?

- Hetty a était mise au courant, mais elle ne devait rien dire. Sinon tu es la première que je viens voire. Il a fallut que je suive une période de réhabilitation après la mission, mise à part des médecins, des psychologues, Granger et Hetty je n'ai vu personne.

- De toute façon Hetty nous cache toujours tous. Dit Kensi une pointe de colère dans la voix. Et tu n'as pas prévenus ta famille ?

Mike fronça les sourcils à la réflexion de Kensi sur leur patronne, elle aurait pas mal de truc à lui raconter.

- Disons que je viens d'être libéré, je ne voulais pas les déranger en pleine nuit.

- Mais venir me voir ne te pose pas de problèmes. Taquina Kensi.

- Non, je sais que tu as l'habitudes de regarder jusqu'à tard des stupides émissions de télé réalité Continua t'il sur le même ton.

- Je me détends comme je peux.

- Si tu le dis… Tu m'as vraiment manqué Kensi.

- Toi aussi… Quand le médecin m'a dit que tu étais mort j'ai vraiment était effondré encore un homme dans ma vie qui s'en allait.

- Oh, Kensi moi aussi ça me brisait le cœur de savoir que je devais te mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je comprend mais c'est juste que… Tu étais juste là, et je n'avais rien put faire pour te sauver, que si il faut ça aurait du être moi. La voix de Kensi se brisa à nouveau et Mila la repris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute, arrête de te torturer l'esprit tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute pour ton père, Jack et Dom. Maintenant je suis là et je compte bien rattraper le temps avec ma meilleure amie.

- Oui t'as plus intérêt à me faire ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais bien trop peur que tu me botte les fesses, d'ailleurs je m'attendais à me prendre une baffe ou un truc du genre. Plaisanta t'il.

- On verra ça demain.

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi miss Blye.

- Tu vas revenir voir l'équipe ?

- Ou je leur doit aussi des explication. Et je pourrais surveille tes fesses aussi.

- Mes fesses n'ont pas besoin d'être sauvé !

- C'est vrai que tu as ton partenaire maintenant pour ça. Dit il avec un air entendu.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Si tu le dis ! En attendant raconte moi ce qui c'est passé durant mon absence ? Dit il en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Kensi se lança alors dans les péripéties des dernières années. Passant par le caméléon, Sidrov, l'Afghanistan, le retour de Jack, l'épisode du sous marin. Renko qui connaissait l'histoire de Jack et Kensi, fut d'une part soulagé de savoir que son amie allait tourner cette page de sa vie, mais d'une autre en colère contre l'ancien marine d'avoir abandonné son amie et refait sa vie, mais aussi contre Hetty d'avoir caché des informations sur la vie de Kensi.

- Donc Hetty savait ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui est été désigné. Dit elle sur le ton de la colère.

- Tu lui en veux.

- Oui par ce que j'ai l'impression que parfois on est des pions sur un échiquier, qu'elle se sert de nous quand ça l'arrange.

- Peut être. Mais je pense que dans le fond elle fait ça aussi pour nous protéger.

- J'en sais rien, je sais plus. Dit Kensi perdue.

- Bon maintenant parle moi de Deeks. Dit il voulant changer de sujet.

- Quoi Deeks ?

- Ne cherche pas à me faire croire qu'il y'a rien entre vous ? Surtout vu dont tu parlais de cette Talia, clairement tu était jalouse.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Pas à moi Kens'.

- Bon d'accord peut être, mais vraiment je ne sais pas, sur ça aussi je suis perdu. Dit la jeune femme en baissant la tête.

- Je suis sur qu'il t'aime moi. Vu le regard jaloux qui me lancé la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Vraiment Kens' tu devrais lui parler, ne laisse pas la vie vous rattraper avant que vous est pu être heureux.

La jeune femme souris au conseil de son meilleur ami. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Par contre si il te fais du mal je serais là. Repris le jeune homme menaçant,

- Pas besoin de faire ton discours de grand frère protecteur je suis sure qu'il ne le fera jamais, j'ai confiance en lui. Plus que qui conque.

Renko ne releva pas, ce n'était pas l'heure pour les chamailleries, ils auraient tous le temps pour ça. Maintenant il comptait juste profiter de son amie pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Kensi se cala un peut plus dans le canapé contre son ami, ils passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à discuter, tant pis pour les heures de sommeils perdue, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un être cher reviens à la vie.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Cet os me tient particulièrement à coeur par ce que Renkooooo :"( je me remetrais jamais de sa mort! C'est cruelle j'était trop contente de le revoir et la bim il meurt!

Bref j'ai toujours espoir que sa mort soi une mise en scène et voilà comment j'imagine comment il pourrait revenir.

Juu'


	14. OS 14: Falling in love with you

_Voilà un nouvel, OS plus tôt fluffy mais bon j'avais cette fois encore des mots à placer ^^_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p><em>Camexfictions : sinon pour des propositions j'ai "baignoire, bougies, pétale de rose" une ambiance romantique!<em>  
><em>Manon : Grâce matinée, Câlin, dormir, soleil, Poudre à canon. Chocolat <em>

**Falling in love with you**

« I'm falling in love with you » ces paroles raisonnées encore dans la tête de Kensi même après un an. Ces paroles que la jeune femme avait longtemps attendu ces petits mots. Alors quand il lui avait dit cette nuit là, elle avait espéré. Espéré passer à autre chose construire quelque chose avec celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Mais le lendemain elle avait du redescendre de son nuage. Et quelle descente ! L'atterrissage avec était brutal. Après une enquête foireuse, ou ils n'avaient su gérer leur nouvelle relation, elle avait était déplacée pour enquête à durée indéterminée sans qu'ils ne puissent parler, sans qu'elle ne puisse lui dire au revoir.

Elle était rentrée changée de cette mission, détruite. Des vieux souvenirs avaient refait surface ouvrent de vieilles cicatrices, alors malgré qu'elle est put tourner une page de son passé, les nouvelles blessures causé l'avait à nouveau endommagé, différemment, ces blessures avait causés des dégâts irréversible sur les murs qu'elle c'était autre fois construit.

A son retour elle était perdu, elle n'était plus vraiment sure d'où elle allait. Mais une chose était sure pour elle, elle voulait être aux côtés de Marty Deeks, son partenaire. Mais lui aussi avait été endommagé par l'Afghanistan, la mission de sauvetage avait fait remonter de vieux démon. Il avait peur de qui il pourrait être, alors il avait reculé, il avait préféré freiner leur relation. Il lui avait simplement rendu son couteau et avait sortie le contenue de la boîte. Contenu qu'il n'explora pas, ce n'était pas le moment.

Et puis les mois ont passés, et ils ont continués à se rapproché jusqu'au jours ou c'était devenu trop dure d'ignorer. Trop dure de faire comme si ils n'entendaient pas leurs coeurs hurlés je t'aime à l'autre. Ils l'avaient alors admis. Ils ne se rappelaient pas qui des deux avait fait le premier pas, mais ce n'était pas important car une chose était sure maintenant ils formés un couple, et ceci depuis 2mois.

Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre, un soir sur deux. L'équipe n'était pas au courant ou faisait semblant de rien. Pour le moment le jeune couple voulait garder ça pour eux. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre apprenant à se connaître d'une nouvelle façon. Leurs taquineries continuaient mais les moments tendres entre eux étaient plus fréquents, plus intenses.

C'était un vendredi soir, ce soir là ils passés la soirée ainsi que le week-end chez le lieutenant Deeks, la semaine avait était éprouvante alors le jeune avait envie d'une petite soirée tranquille, en amoureux. Il avait rapidement préparer un repas et installé une table avant que sa belle n'arrive. Alors qu'il allumé les _bougies_ celle ci frappa à la porte, il s'empressa alors d'aller ouvrir.

- Hey, Salua le surfeur avant de venir embrasser sa petite amie.  
>- Hey, répliqua t'elle une fois le baiser rompus.<br>- Entre, j'ai préparé le repas, je me suis dit qu'une petite _ambiance romantique_ nous ferait du bien après cette affaire.

Kensi regarda rapidement son petit ami se demandant ce qu'il avait put préparer. Elle ne posa pas de question cependant et entra dans la maison avec un petit sourire à l'adresse du beau blond. Elle vit alors la table dressée par son petit ami et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Quoi ça te plait pas ? S'inquiéta le surfeur.  
>- Si si c'est juste que t'as sorti le grand jeu, j'ai l'impression de faire tache avec mon vieux jeans.<br>- Mais non tu es parfaite. Dit le jeune homme en venant l'embrasser tendrement.  
>- Alors pourquoi cet élan de romantisme ?<br>- Après cette affaire je me suis dit qu'un peut de douceur serait pas mal, et ça fait longtemps que je t'avais promis un repas maison.  
>- Tu as raison, la table est magnifique et ça sent très bon. Sourit la jeune femme en prenant une des <em>pétales de rose<em>qui était disposé sur la table.  
>- Installe toi je vais chercher le repas.<p>

Le diner se fit dans la bonne humeur, le couple profité pleinement de cette soirée de répits. Il discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Kensi complimenta Deeks pour ces talents de cuisinier. Une fois le repas finis et la table débarrasser le couple se posa sur le canapé du surfeur, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu veux regarder un film ? Ou autre chose.  
>- Tu proposes quoi ? Sourit la jeune femme<br>- Attend je reviens. Répliqua son amant en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour revenir ensuite avec des fraises et du_chocolat_.  
>- Mmmh j'aime ton idée.<br>- Et tu n'as pas tout vu. Souris suggestivement Deeks en se dirigeant vers elle.

Une fois se dessert pris le couple décida de prendre un bain à deux pour se d étendre complètement avant d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient tous les deux couchées dans la _baignoire_ Kensi entre les jambes de Deeks. Ils ne parlaient que très peut, écoutant la douce mélodie qui passait à la radio. Après une heure, ils sortirent de l'eau devenue froide pour aller se coucher.  
>Ils échangèrent quelques baisés passionnés avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisé par la semaine, ils auraient tous le week-end pour poursuivre leurs activités nocturne.<br>Le lendemain Kensi se réveilla la première, le soleil. Elle observa alors son partenaire qui dormait encore profondément, elle se recoucha alors à ses côtés et se rendormis. Quand elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle croisa le regard azur de son petit ami, ils échangèrent alors un sourire.

- Salut.  
>- Salut.<br>- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'inquiet la jeune femme.  
>- Quelques minutes, mais j'aime te regarder dormir, tu es tellement belle.<p>

La jeune femme rougit à ses paroles, elle n'était pas encore habituée à tant de tendresse. Elle détourna le regard et constata qu'il était déjà 11h, ils avaient fait une belle _grasse matinée_.

- On se lève proposa le jeune homme.  
>- Oui, je ne sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim.<br>- Oui moi aussi, ris Marty.  
>Ils décidèrent de faire un brunch étant donné qu'il était trop tard pour petit déjeuner et trop tôt pour le repas de midi.<br>Une fois rassasié ils se mirent à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. Deeks passa alors derrière Kensi, qui essuyer les assiettes, pour lui faire un _câlin._ Elle reposa alors l'assiette avant de se retourner et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime. Souffla le jeune homme une fois le baiser rompu.  
>- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit émue Kensi<p>

C'était la première fois qu'ils se disaient ces mots à voix haute voix, et le sentiment de bonheur que cela leurs procurer était indéfinissable. Ils reprirent alors leur baisé, qui s'enflamma rapidement. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa belle qui passa les siennes sous son tee-shirt. Deeks vint embrasser Kensi dans le coup avant de les diriger ver sa chambre tout en la déshabillant. Un long moment de passion les attendait.  
>Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et discutaient simplement, ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir du lit. Ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'au moment où ils vinrent parler des choses qu'ils aimaient dans la vie.<p>

- Mes deux odeurs préférées sont...  
>- Le <em>soleil<em> et la _poudre à canon._ Termina Kensi pour lui.  
>- Co...Comment tu sais ? Tu m'as entendu ?<br>- Oui, j'étais encore devant la porte quand tu as dit ça. Mais je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter, où j'en avais peur je crois. J'étais stupide. Dit Kensi en baissant la tête.  
>- Hey ce n'est pas toi, ok on était tous les deux stupides, mais le plus important c'est que maintenant on soit ensemble. Répondit Deeks en relevant la tête de sa petite amie et en venant poser un baiser sur ces lèvre. Ok ?<br>- Ok. Souris la jeune femme en revenant l'embrasser.

« I'm falling in love with you » ces paroles qui avaient longtemps raisonné dans la tête de la jeune femme était maintenant remplacer par trois nouveau petits mots, trois mots qui avaient le pouvoir de la rendre pleinement heureuse, trois mots qu'elle aimé entendre et répéter : Je t'aime.

**_Fin. _**

* * *

><p>Et voilà :)<p>

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus, j'aimerais avoir vos avis dessus

A bientôt

Juu'


End file.
